


Lasso

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Heat Sex, Historical, Historical west, Horses, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles In Heat, Omega Rey, Omegaverse, Outlaw Alpha Kylo Ren, Shootouts, Trains, Western, Western frontier, alpha/beta/omega, future homesteader Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Western ABO because who doesn't love some Outlaw Alpha Kylo Ren?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

The morning came with the sunrise shining over the burnt orange canyons. Rey rose from her bed and yawned as she crossed over to the window looking out at the little desert town of Jakku in the Goazon Badlands. 

This had been home for so long. She lived under the roof of the owner of the Omega Brothel, Unkar Plutt. Long ago she had been left on his doorstep by her birth parents. They were both betas and didn’t know how to raise an omega. Rey was only five when her parents traded her to Plutt for a case of whiskey as they drank themselves to certain death, leaving the little town of Jakku and never looking back. 

Today was her birthday, or what had become of her birthday. Today marked 13 years since she had been in Plutt’s care. Today she was 18 years old which marked her as an adult. Today would be the day that Plutt forced her into the brothel. And because of that— today would be the day that Rey packed her scarce belongings and set off on her own. She would not be a slave to her designation. 

Rey packed her small bag dressed in some trousers and a white button up blouse. She packed her one good dress with her belongings. She crept down the stairs, hoping not to catch the attention of Plutt or the patrons that were taking part in the brothel. 

She quickly made her way out of the building and around the back where the horses were kept. There was one particular mare that had always shown a liking to her. It was a blue roan that Rey learned was named Falcon.

Rey opened the gate and made her way into the stable, collecting Falcon from inside and packing her things in the saddlebags. 

Rey mounted the mare and rubbed her neck as she let out a nicker. Rey kicked her side, heading towards the sunrise on the horizon. It was early enough in the morning that Plutt was still in a drunken stupor. He was likely passed out in his room and wouldn’t wake for a few more hours. 

Rey rode west, past the Goazon badlands, eager to ride past the craggy rock formations in the distance. 

Jakku was never home. Her parents were never coming back and she refused to be forced into a life of prostitution in order to make some alpha feel important. 

Rey was an omega but that didn’t make her any less of a human. Besides, she wasn’t even certain that she  _ was  _ an omega. Rey had never fully presented. She had never even had a heat before. Maybe she was broken, either way it didn’t matter. Rey was leaving Jakku on her newly acquired horse. Nothing was going to stand in her way. 

***

Kylo Ren rode into the ghost town of Jakku on his black stallion, Silencer. The townsfolk cowered in his presence. His black attire and alabaster skin was a stark contrast to the orange and yellow hues of the desert. Kylo knew that he was intimidating in stature. He was taller than most and had harsh features. A strong brow line and an aquiline nose. He was an outlaw, his face on battered wanted posters fastened on the walls of the sheriff stations. 

And moreover, he was an alpha. 

The sleepy town seemed to be empty and that just wouldn’t do. Kylo needed a stiff drink and some supplies if he was going to make the voyage through the west on his lonesome. Snoke had given him strict orders and though he wanted nothing more than to distance himself from his mentor, he knew that if he wanted to live he needed to give Snoke results. 

Kylo kicked open the wooden door to the saloon, making his way to the bar and requesting a whisky. The bartender poured him the amber liquid in a tumbler and slid it across the bartop. Kylo took a sip and relished the feel of the alcohol burning down his throat. 

This place smelled like a fucking pigsty. It was a swirling heap of hormones— both alpha and omega alike. It smelled of sweat and chemicals— almost like  _ sickness. _ It made him dry heave. He swallowed the rest of his drink and then pulled his black bandana that was tied around his neck up to cover his mouth and nose. 

Kylo looked around the little saloon. There were omegas flitting around in provocative dresses, running their hands along the alphas that had stumbled inside. The entire establishment made Kylo sick. 

That’s when he felt a warmth by his side and a spicy scent that assaulted him. He felt on edge as he turned to face the intruder. It was a young woman with long dark hair and her face caked in makeup. 

“You seem like you need to let a little steam off, alpha. Want to come upstairs with me? I promise I can show you a good time.” 

“No,” Kylo stated, staring the woman in the eyes. 

She pinched her lips together and tried again, “But I insist. My name is Bazine Netal and I can make all of your fantasies come true.” 

“Ah I bet you could, for a hefty sum, am I correct Ms. Netal?”

“I’m sure we can work out a price for you, alpha. And it doesn’t seem you are wanting for money with your shiny boots.”

“I have more money that I even know what to do with, miss. And yet, you couldn’t pay me enough to take you upstairs. How many times do I have to say it?  _ I am not interested.” _

The last sentence was pushed into her mind as a command. She scurried away, leaving him to his peace. Moments later, an overweight glob of a man pushed through the back doors with a livid expression on his face. 

“Where is she?” he yelled out. 

The women in the saloon looked around and shrugged at the man’s question. 

“That deceitful little harlot ran out and stole my horse!” 

Kylo turned to give all of his attention to the pudgy man. 

“Mr. Plutt, I saw her leaving this morning on your blue roan, Falcon,” Bazine said sweetly, with a cheshire grin on her red painted lips. 

“My horse? She stole  _ my  _ horse?”

“It’s a shame that she left on the day she would be starting work here,” Bazine mused. “How terribly ungrateful of your hospitality.” 

“What girl?” Kylo asked, with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Who the hell is asking?” Plutt yelled. 

He looked at Kylo and instantly closed his mouth, having recognized the notorious outlaw. 

“Oh, Mr. Ren. My apologies. She’s nobody. A nuisance, really. A little orphan omega that was dropped on my porch. Pretty thing when she cleans up; too skinny but some of my customers like that. Little tramp skipped town with my damn horse!” 

Kylo had heard enough. He threw the tumbler on the ground, shattering the glass. Then he climbed onto the bartop and pulled out his gun and shot two warning shots into the ceiling.

“Now that I have gathered your attention, I have some demands.” 

“You can have your pick of the omegas, free of charge,” Plutt said with his hands raised. 

“Hm, not interested.” 

“What kind of alpha  _ are  _ you?” Plutt said under his breath. 

“One that isn’t a slave to my baser instincts. Now kindly hand over your money. I have places to be and I’m in need of some supplies. If you set me right I’ll put in a good word with old man Snoke. You won’t be bothered from here on out.” 

It was a few hours later that Kylo left Jakku on his steed, heading west towards the butte landforms on the horizon. Snoke had made his demands known. Kylo was to travel west, plundering the small towns and spreading fear of the First Order. Snoke wanted Kylo to find the long forgotten Sheriff, Luke Skywalker. The man that had gone into early retirement, disappearing from the town of Tatooine without a trace. The man that had once been Kylo’s uncle. 

***

Rey found a fresh water spring nestled in the canyons. She stopped and let Falcon have a drink as she pulled her long hair back into a bun on the back of her head. She had traveled a good distance since the sun had rose high in the sky. It now was beating down on her, making her sweat through her outer layers. Rey took off her shirt and fanned herself. She pulled her trousers up past her knees and kicked off her boots. Rey walked into the edge of the spring water and relished the chill of the water lapping at her ankles. 

She gathered some in her hands and washed her face and arms. Rey gathered more water and brought it to her lips, drinking down the cool liquid. 

She needed to find a place to camp for the night. Rey had never strayed away from town so she was unsure of what she needed to be on alert about. There were coyotes and other animals in the area that would likely prey at night. 

Rey went over to Falcon and petted her long snout. The horse nickered and licked at the palm of her hand. Rey couldn't help but to smile at the blue roan. She pulled one of the saddlebags open and grabbed a loaf of bread. Rey broke off a piece and fed it to her horse and then took some for herself. 

Her stomach was rumbling though she was used to missing meals. Plutt was never one known for being generous. If Rey had presented as an omega before her 18th name day, Plutt would have likely forced her into the brothel at a much younger age. The thought made her shudder. 

Rey had learned to eat the bare minimum and scavenge the leftovers, leaving them in her room in case Plutt refused her dinner. Since she wasn’t working in the brothel, Rey had to earn her keep by taking care of the horses and working in the shop. 

She looked around at her current surroundings. The large canyon that rose high above her head and the dusty streets in the distance that horse drawn carriages rode across. She was finally free. And somewhere close by, there was sure to be a steam train that Rey could sneak aboard. As much as it would hurt her to sell Falcon, she would find her a good home and climb aboard the train. It would take her far, far, away from here. 

***

Traveling at night worked best for Kylo. The smaller ghost towns he didn’t have to worry a great deal about. The large towns though— with the sheriffs that had his wanted poster pinned up in the stations; they were the ones that he had to be wary of. 

He didn’t want to be reminded of his past, it was one of the reasons he had agreed to the task at hand. Snoke wanted him to find Skywalker. It was a shared interest. Snoke had his own reasons for Kylo to find Skywalker. However, what his elderly mentor did not know was that Kylo was doing this on his own accord. 

Snoke was a means to Kylo’s end. 

He traveled over the cover of night until the sun started to rise over the peaks of the canyons. His mouth was parched and he was in desperate need of a bath. 

Kylo dismounted Silencer and walked him towards a nearby spring to get a drink of water. Kylo smoothed his hand along Silencer’s back as his horse drank from the spring. 

Kylo stretched and scratched his sweaty head. He glanced at the shallow water and rubbed his chin. Decision made— he kicked off his boots and started to take off the layers of his clothes. 

He walked into the spring wearing nothing but his drawers. Kylo dipped his hands in the water and ran them through his wavy locks. He grabbed a bar of soap from Silencer’s saddlebag and started to lather it up on his chest and arms. 

After a few minutes had passed and he had washed the soap from his body, he heard a sound in the bushes. A snap of a twig and a quiet gasp. 

Kylo’s head snapped around to look for the source of the sound. That’s when he inhaled and was assaulted with the most intoxicating scent.  _ Daisies and … honey.  _

“Hello, little Omega,” Kylo called out into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Rey was startled awake from where she was resting against a withered tree. Something had assaulted her senses, making her skin simmer with a feeling she was not familiar with. She looked around in the darkness and saw that Falcon was resting beside her where Rey had tied her up to the tree. She blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the black of night. 

She stood up and brushed the sand and dirt off of her trousers. Rey rubbed a hand over her scent gland and jumped at how sensitive it had become. She had never felt like this before and a part of her wondered if she was  _ finally  _ presenting as an omega. The thought worried her. 

_ What if I go into heat out here in the desert? What if an alpha senses it and comes after me? How will I get through it on my own?  _

Realizing that she needed to cool her heated skin, she made her way towards the spring she had found earlier that afternoon. She peered through the bushes and noticed a man in nothing but his underpants. His back was corded with hard muscle and his  _ scent.  _ He smelled of firewood and a cedar with dark spiced pine. 

Her omega instincts were calling out to him.  _ Alpha. Strong alpha. He can take care of you. Please alpha.  _

A twig snapped beneath her boot and she let out a gasp. The alpha turned around and she felt the breath leave her lungs at the sight of his broad chest. 

“Hello little Omega,” he called out. 

Rey froze in her spot, fearful of what this man would do. She slowly started to back away towards where she had camped for the night. Perhaps if she hurried, she could travel far enough into the desert that he wouldn’t catch her scent. 

More twigs snapped under her boots and she let out a silent curse. There was no way she was getting out of this without being confronted by that alpha.  _ That extremely sexy alpha.  _

She turned to look over her shoulder and let out a yelp as the alpha caught up to her, encircling his arms around her waist. He pulled her flush against him and she felt her cheeks flush. 

Now that he was close, she could take in all of his little details. He had dark, ebony locks that curled and framed his face. He had a strong brow that highlighted warm, chocolate brown eyes. A long nose and plump, pink lips. His face was covered in beauty marks and Rey suddenly had a strong urge to press kisses to each one of them. 

“What’s a little omega like you doing out here in the desert all by her lonesome?” the man asked. 

“I have a name!” Rey snapped. “I’m more than my designation, thank you very much.” 

The man furrowed his brow and grinned down at her. 

“You are feisty, I like that.” He leaned in and inhaled her scent. Rey felt her eyes flutter closed and she shifted uncomfortably as a warmth formed between her thighs. 

“Release me. Please,” Rey commanded. 

The man loosened his grip on her but didn’t unhand her completely. 

“Listen, doll, it’s not safe for you out here on your own. I don’t think you even realize it, but your scent— any day now you will go into heat and you shouldn’t be out here when that happens.” 

“No,” Rey whimpered. “No, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” 

“I can help you,” he offered. 

Rey scoffed and slapped him across the face. 

“I don’t want  _ that.  _ How dare you insinuate…” 

“Whoa! Slow down, sweetness. I only meant I can protect you. Don’t worry, I may be an alpha but I do not give in to my baser instincts. You are really and truly safe with me. I will never touch you in a way that you do not approve of.” 

“How am I supposed to trust you?” Rey asked, eying him warily. 

He backed up a step and released his hold of her waist. He ran a hand through his wavy locks and smiled roguishly at her. 

“I’m Ben Solo,” he said as he offered Rey his hand. 

Rey took his hand in hers and forced a small smile. 

“I’m Rey. Rey Niima.” 

***

Kylo inhaled sharply. Rey. This was the girl that had run away from the establishment in Jakku. He felt another wave of protectiveness wash over him. Having seen this woman on her own in the desert was one thing, but knowing that this was the woman that was almost forced into a life of prostitution simply because of her status as an omega— well that had his alpha instincts in an uproar. 

_ Protect your omega.  _ It sang in his mind. 

He looked down at his state of dress and noticed he was still only wearing his drawers. His cheeks heated and he shied a glance to Rey and realized she was having a very difficult time not staring at his naked skin. 

His pride got the better of him, knowing he had flustered  _ his  _ omega. 

_ His?  _ Why did he keep thinking that? Rey wasn’t his. Kylo was always on his own. A loner. A lonesome stranger that traveled through the towns in search for  _ that man.  _

He shook himself from those thoughts and gazed back down at Rey. She really was beautiful. And her scent— he had never smelled someone so appealing. It wasn’t like the other omegas that flitted around in the brothels or the dusty streets of the towns. No— she was different. 

“Rey, will you follow me please? I left my colt when I chased after you. I need to check on him and I’d like to have a conversation with you, if you are willing?” 

“Um, okay.” 

Rey followed him as he made his way back through the brush to the spring. Silencer was still drinking some of the water and Kylo walked over to the horse and ran his hand down his mane. 

“Oh my,” Rey remarked. “This is your horse?” 

Kylo nodded and pulled out an apple from his saddle bags, offering it to Rey. 

“Would you like to feed him?” 

Rey smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. What in god’s name was happening to him? Rey took the apple from his hand and held it up to Silencer’s mouth. She cooed at the horse, scratching behind his ears and petting his mane. 

While she was distracted with his horse, Kylo changed into a clean set of trousers and a denim shirt. He put his stetson hat on top of his head. He pulled on his boots and holstered his gun. 

“Ben, your horse is absolutely beautiful,” Rey remarked. 

_ Ben.  _ Kylo didn’t know what had possessed him to give Rey his  _ real  _ name. His birth name. Perhaps it was because he didn’t want her running away from him— the outlaw known as Kylo Ren. 

“Thanks, doll. I think he likes you,” Kylo remarked. 

“So you wanted to talk,” Rey offered. 

“I can see that you are a fighter and you don’t need protection. But I am still willing to offer up whatever help you need. You don’t have to tell me your story or where you’ve come from— but I can tell by the look in your eyes that you’ve run from something unsavory. I’ve never been one to act on my alpha instincts. I hate how the world seems to lump us into our designations and judges us accordingly. I’m not a brute that loses his mind in the presence of an omega. And I know that you aren’t a submissive cowering at the feet of an alpha. Perhaps, if you are willing, we can travel together. It would help me immensely to have somebody watching my back. I have money so you wouldn’t have to want for anything.” 

“But why do you want to help me? What do  _ you  _ get out of this?” 

“I told you,” Kylo replied. “I will have somebody to watch my back. And— it would please me to take care of you.” 

Rey snorted and he furrowed his brow. 

“What?” he questioned. 

“Nothing; you just say that you don’t act upon your alpha instincts and yet you want to take care of me?” Rey smirked. 

Kylo blinked and felt his mouth drop open. 

“It’s not… it’s not like that, Rey. It’s just…” He scowled when he couldn’t come up with an excuse. “Listen, Rey. I’ve been alone for a long time. There is something about you— I can’t put my finger on what it is, but— can’t you feel it, too? This connection?” 

She surprised him when she nodded. 

“Yes, yes I feel it too.” 

“So you want to do this, Rey? You want to work together?” Kylo asked. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I could use the help of a strong alpha,” Rey said with a wink, she patted his chest and walked past him into the overbrush. 

Kylo gulped as he watched her walk away, his eyes trained on the soft swell of her bottom in her tight trousers. 

***

Rey led Ben back to the place where she had set up camp. She didn’t know what had made her trust him. He looked dangerous in an attractive way. And there was something about Ben that just drew her to him. Though she had only just met him— the thought of letting him go and never seeing him again caused her stomach to swell with anxiety. 

_ He’s your alpha. He will protect you.  _

But no, he wasn’t her alpha. That was ridiculous. He didn’t want her like that anyway— he had insinuated as much. He just wanted to take care of her. He wanted somebody to ease the loneliness. Well, Rey could be that person. She knew all about being lonely. 

Once she reached her camp, she started to pack up the few belongings. Ben had Silencer’s rein in his hand as he guided his horse through the brush. His horse really was a beauty. 

Rey started to untie Falcon from the tree and she heard Ben whistle. She turned and watched as he mounted his colt. He was eying Falcon with appraisal. 

“That’s a nice horse you got there,” Ben remarked. 

“Yeah,” Rey agreed. “I stole her.” 

She expected him to scoff or to belittle her. What she didn’t expect was a low chuckle to rumble through his chest. She mounted Falcon and looked over her shoulder through her lashes. 

“What?” she questioned, feeling her cheeks blush. 

“You are just full of surprises, little Rey. I like you.” 

She smiled brightly back at him, adoring his praise. 

“Well, I like you too, Ben.” 

Ben guided Silencer next to Falcon and leaned in close to Rey, his spicy scent assaulted her and she felt warmth flood through her veins. She found herself gazing down at his lips. 

“Where are we off to, doll?” 

“Uh, I’m not sure. I only wanted to get away.” 

“Well, there’s a town not far from here. If we can get through the badlands, we should arrive at dawn.” 

Rey nodded and bit her lower lip. There was something bothering her that she wanted to address and she figured now would be a better time than any. 

“Ben— you mentioned that my scent— well that I might have a heat soon…” 

He coughed and cleared his throat, clenching his jaw as he looked back at her. 

A flush of embarrassment washed over her as she found the courage to continue. 

“I’ve— I’ve never had a heat before, Ben. I always thought I was broken. I’m… I’m scared.” 

His eyes widened and he visibly gulped. 

“Rey, everything is going to be fine. For all we know, you might not be ready for your first heat. There’s nothing to be scared of. I will help you, in whatever way you want. I promise you this.” 

“Thank you, Ben,” Rey replied. “You’re a good man.” 

“We should get moving,” Ben said. “If we leave now, we can travel by night and be out of the sun when it rises.” 

Silencer galloped past and Rey followed behind on Falcon. When she had left Plutt’s, she never imagined that this would be how she ended up. But there was something inside of her that felt complete with Ben by her side. For once in her life, she felt like she was somewhere she belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The sun was barely starting to rise above the dusty streets when they arrived to the small town of Takodana. Kylo leaned over towards Rey and handed her a wad of wash, lifting his chin as he gestured towards the little Inn that was located next to the general store. 

“Why don’t you take this and get us a room. I’ll tie our horses up in the stable and meet you inside.” 

She stared at him as she pondered over his words and then took the money, swinging her body as she dismounted her mare. Kylo took the reins from her hand and climbed off of Silencer, walking the horses to the stables. 

The stalls were clean inside the barn and Kylo tied up Silencer and Falcon in the stalls that were stationed next to each other. He scratched his colt behind the ears and pulled over a bucket of feed. He brushed Falcon’s mane and offered her an apple from Silencer’s saddlebag. 

Rey’s horse seemed to take a liking to him. She nickered as she chomped at the apple. Kylo gave each horse one final pat on the back before leaving the barn. 

The Inn was a small house that could only have a few rooms for rent. Once he walked inside, he pulled his stetson hat down over his eyes to hide his face. This was a small town but there was always a possibility that he would be recognized. 

Rey was waiting for him by the staircase. He walked over and put a hand on her lower back, guiding her up the wooden stairs towards the rooms on the second story. The key was a battered brass and Rey gently slid it into the lock on the first door they had come to. The sign on the door of the room read,  _ Lovers. _

Rey’s cheeks flamed and Kylo found it endearing. He pushed the door and held it open as Rey crossed in front of him with her small tote. 

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek when he noticed there was only one small bed in the room. 

“This, uh— this was the only room they had left,” Rey stuttered.

“Ah, well. That sofa looks mighty comfy,” Kylo offered. 

The sofa, in fact, did  _ not  _ look comfortable at all. And yet, Kylo found himself wanting to be a gentleman. 

“I’ll take the sofa. You paid for the room, after all,” Rey remarked. 

“No, no! A lady should take the bed. It wouldn’t be proper if I let you sleep on that couch.”

Rey let out a little sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her stomach rumbled and she covered herself and averted her eyes in embarrassment. 

“Hey, let me shave this scruff off my face and then I’ll take you down into town to eat. Sound good?” 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds great,” Rey replied. 

Kylo grabbed his razor blade and made his way into the small bathroom that was just off of their room. There was a bar of soap by the sink, he grabbed it and started to lather up the bar in his hands, soaping up his face so he could slid the razor across his skin, leaving his face smooth. 

He needed a shower; his quick wash in the spring hadn’t done the job efficiently. Kylo turned the knobs and tested the water, finding it warm. He took his clothes off stepped beneath the spray, groaning at the feel of the hot water raining down on his skin. 

Once he had thoroughly cleaned himself, Kylo stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at the dirt and sweat ridden clothes that sat in a pile on the floor and groaned. He really didn’t want to put those back on until they had been washed. 

Decision made, Kylo pushed the door open and walked back into the bedroom. Rey was sitting on the bed and let out a startled gasp. Kylo smirked and walked over to where his bag was placed and rifled through it until he found a pair of dark denim jeans and a black button-up shirt. 

“Sorry doll, give me just a few minutes,” he winked as he walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. 

***

Rey’s cheeks burned and she felt hot all over. What was this man doing to her? She had watched him walk about of the bath with steam billowing out of the room. His chest was glistening and she couldn’t help but to track the droplets of water that fell down and disappeared on the edge of the towel. 

Her eyes had settled on the bulge between his legs, only covered by the thin white towel. She had immediately snapped her eyes away from his body. Then he had called her  _ doll  _ again and had excused himself as he went back into the bathroom. 

She had never felt so flustered in her life. Her skin felt hot and beads of sweat were forming on her lower back. 

As hungry as she was, Rey wanted to take a shower first and perhaps give Ben a taste of his own medicine. 

Once Ben was dressed, Rey passed him to walk into the bathroom and smiled sweetly at him before she closed the door. She pressed her hands up against the wooden door and spoke out to him. 

“I’m going to take a shower and then we can go to town.” 

She felt his presence on the other side of the door as if nothing was separating them. 

“Whatever you want, little omega,” he answered. 

Rey shivered and felt moisture pool between her legs. She pushed off from the wood and shook her head in annoyance.  _ No.  _ How was he still rendering her into a hormonal  _ mess _ of a woman. She turned the knobs to the shower and stripped her clothes off in a rush to get beneath the spray and cool her heated skin. 

***

Rey had stepped out of the shower feeling much more calm. She looked around the small room and let out a whimper. There was only one problem— Ben had taken the only towel. She padded over to the door and cracked it open just enough for her to peer out. The side of her body was exposed through the tiny crack, flashing a bit of hip and the softness of her thigh. 

She cleared her throat to gather Ben’s attention. 

“Hm?” he turned his head towards her and then visibly swallowed, “oh....”

Rey felt her cheeks flush but she smirked at his reaction. 

“The towel?” she questioned, holding her hand out as he drug said towel through his wet locks. 

“What? This towel?” Ben asked.

Rey giggled and nodded her head. 

“Yes, it is the only towel. I can’t walk out there in nothing at all, now can I?” 

“Can you?” he mimicked, his cheeks reddened as he realized what he had said. 

Ben crossed the room and handed her the towel, smiling at her as he turned his back. She closed the door shut and rested her back against the wood. The towel was damp in her hands as she held it to her chest. It smelled so strongly of his scent and there was a hint of something else that could only be described as arousal. 

***

The floral honey scent of Rey hung around him after Kylo had handed over his towel for her to use. He could see a sliver of her skin through the crack of the door, the delectable curve of her ass and the slight round of the top of her breast. 

His arousal had spiked just at the mere sight of her with her damp hair and sunkissed skin. His alpha senses were urging him to take care of  _ his  _ omega. 

She had closed the door behind her and Kylo hovered on the other side, brushing his fingers down the dark oak as he inhaled her scent. He pushed himself away from the door and ran a hand through his tousled hair. 

This omega was going to be the death of him. 

Kylo sat on the red upholstered couch and looked out the second story window at the town below. There were a few people milling around at the early hour. He hoped that him shaving the scuff from his face and neck that it would disguise him enough that the townsfolk wouldn’t recognize him as an outlaw. 

Rey wasn’t like the other ladies in these small towns. She wasn’t a damsel waiting for a big, strong alpha to sweep her off of her feet or save her from the  _ bad  _ men.  _ Bad men like me,  _ he thought. But no, Rey was a fighter. She knew how to take care of herself. Perhaps she would actually  _ understand _ why Kylo had turned out the way he did. Perhaps she wouldn’t cower away from him in disgust when she saw his crimes. Maybe, just maybe, she was his counterpart in all ways. 

Only time would tell. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Rey exited the bathroom with the small towel wrapped around her lithe form. She was certainly trying to kill him. Rey smirked as she walked past him, hip checking him as she crouched next to the couch to rifle through her bag. He looked down at her head between his spread thighs and let out an inappropriate groan— which he tried to cover up with a cough. 

She scurried back to the bathroom with her garments in her hands and Kylo was left with an image of Rey on her knees before him, pleasuring him with her rosy pink lips. 

He rubbed his eyes and ignored the throb of his erection— trying to will it away with thoughts that were decidedly unsexy. 

***

Rey walked out of the bathroom and took his breath away.

She was wearing a faded blue dress with a round collar and a rope-like embroidered lace along the trim with long sleeves. The bodice was cinched at the waist with a wide, leather belt. The prairie skirts fell to her ankle brown boots. His eyes trailed up the bodice at the brass buttons that lined the front of the dress. She looked like a present waiting to be unwrapped. Simple, yet stunning. 

Kylo knew his mouth was hanging open and his feisty little omega was pleased with herself. Her hazel eyes had a glint to them and he could feel pride rolling off of her in waves. It was odd,  _ feeling  _ her emotions. That wasn’t something he was familiar with. There were old tales told around the campfire about alphas and omegas finding their mates— it was rumored that when an alpha found their mate; they would be connected in mind, body, and soul. Could that be what was happening. Could Rey in fact be his mate? 

Rey cleared her throat and smiled at him brightly. Kylo tipped his hat and then offered Rey his arm. 

“I think I owe you some breakfast, darling.” 

Rey slid her hand in the crook of his arm, pressing her body to his side and wrapping her slender fingers around his bicep. 

“Lead the way, alpha.”

***

Kylo walked through the main street of the little town with Rey on his arm. He rubbed a hand over his now-smooth skin and peered through the storefronts. It was early morning, the sun just beginning to peak over the canyons. 

They stopped in front of a little country kitchen. Kylo pushed open the barn doors and led Rey in by placing his palm on her lower back. His fingertips ghosted along the wide belt that spanned her waist. 

“Mornin’ folks,” an older woman called out to them. “Have a seat wherever you like and I’ll bring you some menus.” 

Kylo pulled out a chair for Rey, offering her a table by the window so they could watch the happenings while they ate. He then took his own seat and gazed over at Rey as her nose scrunched and she smiled at the families milling around outside. 

_ I can give you a family,  _ he thought.  _ You’ll want for nothing with me.  _

Why did he keep thinking like this? Kylo mused. 

Thankfully, the older woman came to the table holding two worn handwritten menus. Kylo took his and glanced over the items. He didn’t miss the way Rey’s eyes lit up at what the little kitchen had to offer. 

“My name is Maz. What can I get you to drink?”

“Coffee,” Kylo replied. 

“Oh, um. Water is fine,” Rey smiled. 

Maz left to fetch their drinks and Kylo pushed his chair back, spreading his legs as he lounged back, watching Rey. She was leaned over the table, reading the menu while she bit her lower lip. The way she was leaning over gave Kylo a delicious view of her cleavage in the scoop neck dress she was wearing. 

“See something you like?” Rey asked. Kylo’s eyes snapped away from her breasts to meet her gaze. “On the menu?” she finished. 

“Right. Yes, biscuits and gravy with bacon and scrambled eggs.” 

“I’ll have the same. Except, maybe sausage instead of bacon.” 

Kylo had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t make an inappropriate remark; luckily, Maz arrived with his coffee and Rey’s water and proceeded to jot down their orders. 

***

Rey was ravenous as she ate her biscuits and gravy. Kylo loved watching her eat… she wasn’t like the other ladies that picked at their food like a bird. No— Rey knew what she wanted and went for it. He found it very attractive. 

Kylo ate his food slowly and gazed at Rey through his lashes with a sated smile on his face. She must have felt his gaze upon her because she met his eyes and blushed adorably. 

“I’m sorry. Where I come from you don’t know when your next meal will be.” 

Kylo frowned and vowed to go back to Jakku and shoot that overweight slob— Unkar Plutt, with his hand gun. 

Kylo pushed his extra slice of bacon across the table and Rey looked at him questioningly and then snatched it up, biting into the crispy piece. 

“Thank you,” she replied between chews.

Kylo smiled as he averted his gaze, looking out the window.

“Anything for you, doll.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Kylo loved watching Rey eat. There was a possessive swirl in his stomach— a need in his alpha senses that yearned to take care of her. 

_ My little omega.  _

He sipped at his coffee as he made a mental note to stop by in Jakku at some point. Unkar Plutt should be put down for all the misery he has caused. 

Kylo was sure Rey wouldn’t mind. She would be pleased even. 

A commotion started outside of the little kitchen. Kylo peered through the dusty window and saw a gang of outlaws moving through the streets, their guns held high as they smiled manically. 

Out of instinct, he reached for his own six shooter, feeling the cool metal against his bare skin. He looked out at the men, pillaging the town— he knew of them. 

This was one of the branches of Snoke’s men known solely as Club Kanja. They were nothing but a nuisance; Snoke never gave them the authority to take on large missions. No— they were sent around to cause chaos and throw the scent off of the First Order. 

But why would Snoke send them here? Something about this seemed off. 

Kylo stood from his seat, the chair hitting the floor behind him. 

“Those brutes,” Maz scoffed, looking out the windows at the outlaws. 

“What’s going on?” Rey asked, standing from the table. 

Kylo grabbed his spare gun and handed it over to Rey. The last thing he wanted was for these men to recognize him, unmasking him to Rey before he had the opportunity to reveal his crimes on his own. 

She held the gun awkwardly and Kylo vowed to teach her how to shoot once this was all said and done. 

Maz came around the corner holding a shotgun and pushed her tiny elderly body past him with a force that was surprising in such a small woman. 

“Not in my town,” she grumbled. 

Kylo followed behind Maz, curious as to what the older lady expected to do. Rey held onto his arm and tugged him back. He turned to look her in the eyes as saw concern etched on her features. 

“Outlaws?” she asked. 

“Don’t worry, little omega. I’ve got you.” 

She scoffed and hitched up her skirts before pushing past him and walking straight out into the chaos. Kylo chased after her hurriedly as gunshots rang out through the dusty streets. 

The head of the gang jumped off of his horse and walked over to where Maz was standing, holding her shotgun up at the ready. 

“We don’t mean no harm,” the man uttered. “S’long as you hand over yer coin.”

Kylo walked right up behind Rey and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her behind the wooden column that held up the roof to Maz’s Kitchen. She relaxed into his touch as he grabbed her hand that was holding the gun and positioned her accordingly. His lips were by her ear as he whispered his instructions. 

“The ones standing behind the leader, take them out first. Just a quick — pow, pow. Then before the leader realizes that his minions are down for the count, pop— right in the stomach.”

He felt her breathing quickly… in and out, in and out. Unable to resist the temptation, Kylo pressed a kiss to her temple and took the gun from her hand. 

“Don’t worry, my little omega. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

He holstered the gun back in place on his belt and then lifted his own. His arm was still wrapped around Rey’s waist, brushing his fingertips lightly across the fabric of her dress in comforting strokes. 

The gang was still trying to negotiate with Maz. The feisty older woman was chastising them, which gave Kylo the perfect opportunity to strike while Club Kanja was distracted. His hand was steady as he aimed for the first of the men standing behind the leader. His finger on the trigger pulled back and the first shot rang out with an echoing blast. The next blow came milliseconds later. Both men collapsed on the ground in pools of their own blood. 

The leader of Club Kanja turned at the sound of the gunshots and the painful cries that escaped his gang members lips. Kylo took advantage of the commotion and aimed his gun for the leader. 

Lock, release, blast. 

Kylo stared at the smoking barrel of his gun and then gazed over at the leader of the gang as he stood on shaky feet. Kylo’s shot had gone through the front of the man’s stetson hat, right through his forehead. 

He fell to the ground in a crumpled pile. There was chaos in the streets and Kylo holstered his gun and guided Rey away from the crowds of panicked bystanders. They hurried down the street, back towards the inn. Kylo needed to keep a low profile and there was bound to be somebody that had witnessed him being the man behind the shootings. 

Kylo grabbed Rey’s wrist and he could feel the steady beat of her pulse. Her skin was hot to the touch— almost as if she was running a fever. He worried for a moment that she had gone into shock. 

He pushed through the doors to the Inn and swooped to pick Rey up like a groom would their new bride. He carried her up the stairs as she held onto his neck and let out little gasps of breath. When they arrived back into their room, he placed her down on the bed and walked into the adjoining washroom to wet a rag with warm water. 

Carrying the rag with him, he crouched down beside Rey and made sure she laid back on the bed. He dabbed the rag over her forehead and brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek. 

“Are you feeling okay, Rey?” 

She looked at him with fearful eyes and Kylo bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want Rey to think of him as a monster. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” Kylo continued. And he found that he genuinely meant every word. What was it about this little omega that made him  _ feel  _ so many things. 

“I’m not scared,” Rey replied. “Not of you. They were bad men. That’s not what this is about.” 

He furrowed his brow as he gazed at her. Kylo rose to his feet and sat down on the edge of the bed so he could lean over Rey’s body. 

“Then what is it, little omega?” 

“Ben… I think that I might be going into heat. And I’ve never… I haven’t…”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ His girl was completely untouched. His alpha senses perked up at the knowledge—  _ you can be her first. You can see her through her heat. She can be yours in every way.  _

But no— Kylo wasn’t a slave to his designation. He willed those lecherous thoughts away. 

“I don’t want my first time to be… while I am too out of my mind… I don’t want to be driven by my desire. Ben, I’m scared.” 

“What do you need Rey? What can I do to make this better, sweetheart.” 

Rey sat up on the bed and looked at him with watery eyes. Her hands shook as she lifted them to the low swooping collar of her dress. Rey’s deft fingers started to unbutton the brass clasps that lined the front of her baby blue dress. 

“Rey, you don’t have to…” Kylo murmured. 

“I want it to be  _ my  _ choice. Not my body’s choice. Will you… will you make love to me, Ben?” 

He grabbed her hands and stilled them. Her dress was gaped open, giving him a delicious view of her pretty breasts hidden behind her chemise. Kylo brought her hands to his lips and started to press kisses along her knuckles. 

“If that’s what you want, Rey.” 

“It is,” she insisted. 

The look in her eyes told him that she was certain. And that strange feeling from before washed over him— not only could he see in her eyes that she had made up her mind, but he could  _ feel  _ her emotions, like they were connected through mind, body, and soul. 

He dropped her hands and cupped her cheek, closing the distance between them to press a soft kiss to her lips.

When their lips touched, a spark ignited between them. Kylo had never felt like this before. Her lips were warm against his as he deepened the kiss, licking into her mouth. Rey’s tongue darted out to tentatively touch his own and he let out a groan of approval. 

Kylo gently laid Rey back down on the bed as he continued to kiss her. She tasted so sweet, like honey. Rey’s nimble fingers started to work on the buttons of his tunic. Once she successfully unbuttoned the shirt, her palms brushed along his taut stomach and she let out a heady little moan that sent all the blood rushing to his dick. 

He sat back on his haunches and ripped the shirt off, tossing is aside carelessly. Rey reached up and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down on top of her as she sealed their lips together. 

Kylo smoothed a hand up along the bodice of her dress until it rested on her covered breast. Rey arched her back, pressing more of the soft swell into his palm. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, not wanting to touch her in any way that she didn’t want of him. 

“More,” she whimpered. “I want to feel you everywhere.” 

Kylo released his hold on her breast and dropped his hands down to the broad, brown belt at her waist. He pulled the belt loose and began unbuttoning the remaining buttons on Rey’s dress. 

He helped to free her arms of the long sleeves. The material of the dress pooled at her waist and Kylo couldn’t help but to gaze at how beautiful she looked with her tanned skin and freckles. Her chest was heaving but he could feel her arousal rolling off of her in waves. It wasn’t arousal forced on her body from her forthcoming heat— she was actually aroused by the sight of him without a shirt. 

Kylo felt a smile spread across his face, realizing that the thoughts and feelings he felt for Rey weren’t one sided. His little omega was just as affected by  _ him.  _

Rey grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Kylo groaned into her mouth and nibbled at her lower lip. Her fingers sank into his hair, tugging lightly as they continued to kiss. 

Suddenly, Kylo grabbed her around the waist and plopped her down on her back. He chuckled as Rey let out a little  _ oof  _ when her back hit the mattress. He grabbed one of her feet and started to loosen the ties to her brown boots. 

After he removed both of her boots and the socks, he massaged her feet. Every time he brushed his fingers along the arch of her foot, she would jump and let out a peal of laughter. While he tickled her feet, he kicked off his own boots. He then trailed his hands up underneath the skirts of her dress, ghosting his fingers across the soft skin of her thighs. 

“May I?” he asked, as he tugged at the material of the skirts. 

Rey lifted her hips to allow him to pull the material down her thighs. He turned to toss the dress to the floor and when he met her eyes once more, he stood from the bed and started to rid himself of his trousers. 

Rey watched him with a heated gaze as his belted pants fell to the floor with a clang. They were both in nothing but their undergarments. Kylo crawled back over her and brought his lips down on her own as he settled his body between her splayed thighs. 

He balanced himself on his forearms as he broke away from the kiss, looking down at his beautiful girl. 

“Are you absolutely certain?” Kylo asked. 

Rey cupped his face and brushed her thumbs along his cheeks, lovingly. It made him purr with affection for her. 

“I am, Ben. Please— make me feel good.” 

“As you wish,” Kylo answered. 

He kissed her again as his fingers worked on the hooks that held her chemise together. Kylo couldn’t believe that they were about to do this. He had hoped— oh how he had hoped. But now it was happening and there was no going back from this. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Kylo murmured. “I’ll make you feel so good. Trust me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunilicious made 30 aesthetics for this story! I have shared two of my favorites at the end!  
> The final aesthetic embedded at the end was made for me by TazWren! 
> 
> Both of you are too kind to me. Thank you so much!

* * *

Ben kissed Rey softly as his fingers started to work the clasps of her chemise. Her fingers sank into his hair as she nibbled on his lips. _Strong Alpha. He will take care of you._ He broke away from the kiss to gaze down at her with lust filled eyes. His chocolate orbs almost completely black.

“Turn around, Omega.”

Rey turned so she was leaning on one hip, presenting her back to him. She felt Ben gather her hair in one hand and moved her silky tresses over her shoulder. He continued to unclasp her chemise; Rey could feel the heat of his fingers as they ghosted over the notches of her spine. Her breath came out in heady pants as she waited for him to finish.

Once he had successfully loosened each clasp, Rey grabbed the gaping material and pulled it free from her body. She had never been naked in front of another person. Never had _kissed_ another person before this day. Yet, here she was, in nothing but her bloomers.

She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder. Ben was sitting back on his haunches and waiting patiently. Ever the ardent Alpha, wanting to take care of his Omega. She turned and shuffled her legs so she was sitting on her knees in the same fashion that Ben was, her hands resting on her lap. Her cheeks were flushed as she averted her eyes.

Her breasts were tiny. She wasn’t curvy like the Omegas that would flit about in the brothel. Rey was thin and she couldn’t imagine that Ben would want someone like her— he was large and strong, built like he was carved out of marble. And she… well she was… just Rey.

“Oh Rey, my little Omega,” Ben crooned.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. She could feel the hard length of him through his drawers, pressing against her center. Ben kissed her cheek as his hands roamed up her spine.

“Rey, my beautiful Rey. I only see you. It’s only ever been you. Just _you._ ”

His lips were hot against her neck and his tongue darted out to lick across her scent gland. Rey felt her pussy clench at the feeling and she let out a moan. His lips continued their journey, kissing along the curve of her collarbone. His large palm smoothed up her taut stomach as he brushed his thumb along the underside of her breast.

“Can I touch you,” he breathed against her sternum, his nose pressed against her skin, inhaling her scent.

“Please,” she whimpered.

His hand covered her breast and he gave it a tentative squeeze. Rey felt her nipple pebble against his palm. He looked into her eyes as he massaged her supple flesh. His thumb brushed over her raised nipple and she felt a jolt of pleasure course through her, going straight to her core.

“Lay back, sweetheart,” Ben breathed.

Rey leaned back on the mattress, her hair falling around her head like a halo. Ben kissed up one leg and pulled her thighs apart as he settled himself between them. His hands moved up to cup her ass before fisting the material of her bloomers.

“I’m going to be nice and not rip these,” Ben rumbled. “And then, I’m going to lick your pussy until you come all over my tongue.”

Gently, he pulled her undergarments down her thighs and divested of them off the side of the bed. Rey clamped her thighs shut, suddenly shy of his attentions.

“Rey,” Ben groaned. “Let me see you, please.”

He helped her to spread her thighs and she could already feel herself wet with slick. Rey watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed and then his eyes snapped up to meet her gaze and he gave her a kind smile.

“Your pussy is beautiful, doll.”

He lowered himself between her thighs, tentatively running his fingers through her slit. Rey jolted when his finger touched her clit.

“So sensitive,” he mused. “I’m going to make you feel _so_ good.”

Rey felt his fingers gently part her folds and then he was leaning in and darting his tongue out to lick up her core. Rey’s back arched, pressing her cunt further into Ben’s face as he lapped at her slick folds. His tongue was so hot against her, making her body flood with pleasure.

Her breasts were pressed towards the ceiling as Ben’s wicked tongue worked circles over her clit. Rey reached down and sank her fingers into his luscious locks, tugging him closer as she rolled her hips against his face.

She felt herself rising to _something._ She couldn’t explain what it was but she started to whine as tightened her fists in his hair. He sucked her clit between his lips and Rey saw stars.

“Ben! Oh, Ben!” Rey panted.

She gasped out again as she nudged his head away. She was too sensitive as she came down from the aftershocks of her release. Ben— her Alpha, wiped his mouth clean of her juices and smiled as he crawled up her body.

He kissed up her stomach, darting his tongue out at the swell of her breast as he looked up at her with those deep, brown eyes. Ben closed his mouth over her erect nipple, giving it a suck.

Ben squeezed her other tit, plucking at her hardened peak. He released her nipple with a slick pop and Rey let out a gasp.

“Darling, I’m going to sit back against the headboard and I want you to straddle me.”

Rey simply nodded as Ben rolled off of her. He rose from the bed and rid himself of his drawers. Rey couldn’t help but to stare at his toned ass. This man made her blood run hot. When he turned around she finally saw the entirety of his hard length. Her eyes widened as she took in his size, mouth falling open.

He grabbed himself and started to languidly stroke.

“Don’t worry, darling. We will take it slow. Your pace, babydoll.”

He sat back against the headboard like he told her he was going to do and Rey crawled over him to straddle his hips. Ben’s arms went around her waist, his large hands splayed across her back.

Rey rose up on her knees and reached between their bodies to grasp his erection. His skin was smooth encased over hard muscle. She stroked him a few times before lining him up with her slick cunt.

Ben’s hands moved to her waist as he squeezed lightly.

“Your pace, baby,” he repeated.

She balanced herself by gripping Ben’s shoulders as she slowly sank down on top of him. Her moaned as her walls stretched to accommodate his length. Her eyes were watery and she felt a pinch when Ben bottomed out inside her.

His hands cupped her cheeks as he brought his lips down to hers, kissing her softly.

“Okay?” Ben questioned with concern.

Rey could tell that he was worried that he had hurt her. She nodded her head and gave him a smile.

“I’m fine,” Rey replied, looping her arms around his neck.

Ben smoothed his hands around her back, tugging her closer so their bodies were pressed together. Rey started to rise and then fall, moving as their bodies joined as one, over and over again.

“Ben, Alpha!” Rey murmured.

“Shh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Rey. My little Omega.”

His cock brushed something inside of her that set her nerves aflame with pleasure.

“Yes, ride me. Ride me, little Omega.”

His hands slipped down to her ass and squeezed. Rey bit her lip as she continued to rock against Ben, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Ben, my Ben. My Alpha.”

“Yes, all yours,” Ben replied. “Can I knot you, Rey? Please can I knot you and come deep inside that sweet little pussy of yours?”

Rey mashed her lips against Ben’s, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and flicking her tongue against him.

“Yes, Ben. Fill me with your knot.”

Ben bodily lifted her up and down on his cock as he chased his release. Rey felt herself rising to another orgasm. Her head was spinning as Ben thrust up into her pussy— again and again. She felt her walls start to flutter as she was pushed over the edge.

“Fuck, baby. Your pussy is so tight,” Ben groaned.

She felt something swell inside her— his knot. It locked in place as Ben came inside of her. She lost herself in the look in his eyes as he gave in to his pleasure, his spend coating her inner walls.

Rey leaned her forehead against Ben’s as he rolled them to their sides, his knot locking them together.

Ben ran his fingers over the mating gland at the back of her neck and Rey purred at the feeling. There was something inside of her that yearned for him to sink his teeth into that gland— marking her as his own. She shivered at the thought.

They laid on the bed, gazing into each other’s eyes until his knot deflated and he slipped out of her. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms. Rey had never felt more comfortable in all of her life as she did in Ben’s arms.

***

Rey was startled awake by a cramp in her lower stomach, a wave of pain that radiated in her abdomen. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She stood from the bed and quickly walked to the bathroom, only to clutch onto the door frame as another wave of pain ran through her.

Slick ran down her thighs and her pussy clenched around nothing. She needed something to fill her. She needed her Alpha.

“Rey!” Ben called out.

She hadn’t noticed that he jumped from the bed to retrieve her. Rey looked at him with panicked eyes.

“Please,” she moaned. “It hurts. Please make it stop!”

Ben pulled her body against him and kissed her soundly. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. She felt feverish and delirious. Ben laid her back against the mattress and started to press kisses along her heated skin.

“I’ve got you, darling. You don’t have to be scared. I’ll take care of you.”

“Ben, I…” Her thoughts were cut off by the feel of his erection sliding home.

“You’re in heat, Rey,” Ben explained.

His cock fit snugly inside of her and she already felt the heat of her skin start to cool. He thrust, in and out, in and out, and her body welcomed him. Their lips met in a tangle of heat as their tongues slid along one another.

“Ben. Alpha, please,” Rey babbled.

“I’ve got you. I’ll see you through this,” Ben replied.

Rey sank her nails into his shoulders as she rolled her hips up to meet Ben’s thrusts. He moved in and out of her at a frenzied pace. Both of them lost in the throes of passion— doing the thing that their biology requested of them.

“Please,” she repeated. “I need…”

Ben leaned down to lick a stripe along her scent gland and she moaned out.

“Ben, mate me, please!”

His eyes widened as he stared at her, thrusting in and out of her pussy as his knot swelled. He closed his eyes and his knot locked in place. They came simultaneously and she felt a tear stream down her cheek.

Ben caught it on his thumb and rubbed the salty drop into her skin.

Once again, Ben rolled them to their sides as he held her in his arms, but she couldn’t help the tears that fell down her cheeks. She had asked him to mate her— and he refused. He didn’t even acknowledge the suggestion.

“Rey, babydoll, my sweet Omega.”

She bit her cheek as she looked into his eyes.

“There’s something you should know… about me. Before you— before you decide if you want to be tied to me for the rest of your life.”

His knot was still locked inside of her and Rey looked at him with curiosity.

“I’m not who you think I am, Rey. I’m… I’m an outlaw.”

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!!!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Many thoughts flashed through Rey’s mind as her Alpha looked down at her with distress. She felt hurt— hurt that he would keep this from her. She felt anger that he had lied to her. She felt heartache and confusion. But overall, she felt a deep, carnal urge for her Alpha to fuck her senseless. 

His cock was still locked inside of her and even though Ben had just brought her to a release, she needed more. Her mind was still hazy and overcome with lust. Slowly, she rocked her hips. Ben let out a groan as he buried her face in the crook of Rey’s shoulder. 

“Rey, darling. Please, say something. Talk to me,” he uttered. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down so he was laying flush against her body— her breasts pressed against his solid chest. 

“Is that why you know how to shoot a gun?” Rey asked with a small smirk. 

Ben gazed at her with confusion, as if he couldn’t discern why  _ that _ was the first question she asked. But there was something inside of Rey that called out to Ben— something that bonded them together; she  _ knew _ that Ben was just as lonely as she had been, until they found each other. She knew because she could feel the loneliness rolling off of him and underneath a fear of abandonment lingered. Rey knew what it was like to be alone. She knew what it was like to be abandoned. 

“Ben,” she murmured. “I don’t care that you are an outlaw. You’re  _ my  _ outlaw.” 

As the words left her mouth, she realized that she believed them completely. Ben let out a growl and closed the distance between them, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. His knot had deflated but his cock remained hard as he slowly rolled his hips. Her body was on fire again, slick coating her thighs as she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust. 

“Omega, my omega.” 

Rey sank her fingers into his hair and licked at the seam of his mouth. He opened for her as she slid her tongue between his lips, tasting him. She crossed her legs at the base of his spine. Ben sped up his thrusts, pounding into her relentlessly as they both chased their climaxes. 

She felt his knot swell once again, Rey dug her nails into his shoulders as she licked at his mating gland. Suddenly, Ben’s hand came down on her ass as he held her in place, fucking up into her harshly. His lips kissed down the column of her neck, stopping to inhale at her own mating gland. 

He rubbed his nose against the swollen flesh and Rey felt her nipples harden. 

“You are so beautiful like this, stuffed full of your Alpha’s cock. Do you want to me mine, Rey? Do you want to be mine forever?” 

“Yes,” she wailed, exposing her neck for him— urging him to claim her. 

“Rey, I  _ need  _ to know that you want this. That it isn’t your heat. Do you want me?” 

“Mate me, outlaw,” she moaned. 

His teeth sank into her skin and pleasure rushed through her veins. Their pheromones intertwined, but Rey still felt incomplete. Ben cupped the back of Rey’s neck, rubbing his thumb over the mark he made before bringing her face towards his neck. 

She knew what she had to do. Rey licked against his mating gland and nuzzled her nose against his neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her Alpha. 

“Claim me, Omega. Be mine,” Ben pleaded. 

Rey bit his neck and felt as his knot locking into place. The rush of pleasure pushed her over the edge, her pussy clenching around his cock, milking him of his own release. Ben lowered his body on top of her, kissing her soundly on the mouth as he brushed his thumb over the mating mark on her neck. Rey reached up and brushed his long hair out of the way to admire the mark she had left on him. 

“Before I met you… I felt so alone,” Rey admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“You’re not alone.” 

“Neither are you, Ben.” 

***

After their bodies were sated and they were laying in bed beside of each other, Rey gathered the courage to ask Ben about his past. They were mated now and she accepted every part of him— the good and the bad. Yet, she found her curiosity eating away at her mind. 

“Tell me your story, Ben. Tell me how you became an outlaw.” 

They were still naked beneath the sheets and Ben pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on her head as she buried her nose along the slope of his neck, relishing the scent of her Alpha. 

“It started when I was a young boy. My father and mother worked at the town treasury. Neither of them had the time to care for me sufficiently. I was raised by a maid. Once I got older, they grew tired of my disobedience. Often times I would act out in the hopes that they would see me. They ended up sending me to live with my Uncle across town. Luke Skywalker was the sheriff of Tatooine. He taught me how to shoot and praised me for my dedication. I thought that I would grow up to be a sheriff just like him.”

“Everything started out great. We had good relationship and I had a lot of trust in him. It all started to head downhill from there.”

“I would tend to the horses at Uncle Luke’s farm, one day when I was brushing my colt, Silencer, I was approached by an older man in all black suit with a black stetson hat. He introduced himself as Jebediah Snoke. He questioned me about my Uncle’s farm and I was reluctant to tell him anything. The man had an air about him that made me suspicious of his motives.” 

“He claimed to know a Skywalker family secret that had been kept hidden from me. I didn’t believe him until he started to tell me that my grandfather was the well known outlaw, Vader.” 

Rey had heard the stories about Vader. He pillaged towns and killed anybody that stood in his way. He was one of the most powerful and feared outlaws in the West. 

“He had proof… deeds with my grandfather’s birth name scrawled across the bottom with his pseudonym attached.  _ Anakin ‘Vader’ Skywalker.  _ The most damning though was his six shooter,” Ben leaned over to the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed his gun. He showed Rey the inscription on the iron. Anakin ‘Vader’ Skywalker.

“When I confronted my uncle he lied to my face, telling me that my grandfather was not Vader and I was being manipulated. We had an argument that turned violent. I showed him the gun, asking him to explain the inscription. Instead of owning up to his lie, my uncle got angry. Luke told me that if I wanted to throw away my life and become a criminal that I would no longer have a place in his home. So I gathered my belongings, took Silencer and joined Snoke’s gang. If I had only known that my uncle wasn’t completely dishonest with me.”

“How do you mean?” Rey asked. 

“He  _ did _ lie about my grandfather. My grandfather Anakin Skywalker  _ was  _ the Outlaw known as Vader. Though Luke was right in being suspicious of Snoke’s intentions. The older man manipulated me and used me for his own bidding.” 

Rey slicked Ben’s raven hair back and kissed him softly. 

“Are you still under his control?” 

“As far as he knows. I have been given a mission to find my uncle and execute him. However, I’m only interested in finding my uncle and asking for his help. I don’t want to be Kylo Ren any longer. That’s why I gave you my birth name when you ran into me by that river. I wanted you to see me as Ben Solo.” 

Her heart warmed as she took in the forlorn expression on Ben’s face. He may be infamously known as Kylo Ren, but he would always be Ben to her. 

“I believe that Snoke has his own suspicions of my loyalty. I think that is why we ran into Club Kanja. They are a lower rank in the First Order gang. The fact that they were following my own given trail is suspect.” 

Rey swallowed and looked into Ben’s warm, brown eyes. 

“So where do we go from here, Alpha?” 

The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile before he nuzzled his nose against her neck, pressing a soft kiss to her mating mark. 

“We continue our travels across the west and we find my uncle. I am hopeful that Luke will help me out of this situation.” 

Rey kissed him soundly, his scent wrapped around her, putting her mind at ease.  _ Alpha is here. Alpha will take care of you.  _

For the first time in Rey’s life, she felt like she had a purpose. 

***

Rey was asleep in Kylo’s arms. Her skin was hot to the touch and any moment she would be awoken with need. He was all too happy to see her through her first heat. He admired the mark on her neck. Rey had accepted him— every part of him. She wanted him to mate her even with his criminal background. 

He had been completely honest with her. Kylo divulged his entire story, not glossing over any sordid details. And still— she stayed. She listened. She let him know that he wasn’t alone. Kylo had never been so vulnerable in front of another person before. There was something inside of him that knew that they were mates before they had consummated their love. 

And it was love. Kylo loved her. He loved Rey. Maybe soon he would find the courage to tell her. She deserved that much. 

His Omega wriggled in his arms, pressing her peach shaped ass against his crotch as she stretched. His cock grew hard as she wiggled against him. The hand that was holding her hip trailed up her body until he was cupping one of her perky breasts, thumbing at the sharp point of her nipple. 

Rey let out a moan and then rolled out of his arms and lifted herself onto her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder as she pleaded with him with lust filled eyes. 

Kylo smoothed a palm over the soft swell of her ass and rose to his knees, letting his erection press against her hot center. She mewled as she arched her back. Kylo grabbed his cock and lined himself up with her opening. Rey’s thighs were already coated with her slick, easing his way inside with one smooth stroke. 

_ Fuck.  _ She felt perfect. 

He grabbed onto her hips as he moved in and out of her warm cunt. Kylo watched as his cock disappeared inside of her. This angle allowed him to rub against that spot inside that made her jolt with pleasure. 

He sped up his thrusts, relishing the way her ass slammed against him with each snap of hips. He felt his knot swell and slid a hand to her clit, wanting to feel Rey’s walls squeeze him when she climaxed. He rubbed the sensitive button in swift circles until he started to feel her quake. 

Kylo’s knot locked into place as her inner walls fluttered around him. He filled her tight cunt with his spend, slamming into her until the come started to leak between their bodies. He pulled out and gazed at her swollen, overworked pussy. He gathered some of his come that had slipped down her thigh and pressed it back inside, feeling her cunt flutter around his digit. 

An errant thought passed through his mind of Rey’s stomach swollen with his child. He shook that thought away and filed it for later. There were more pressing matters at hand. 

They laid down on their sides, still locked together as he spooned her from behind. Kylo kissed her neck and licked at her mating mark, loving the way he had claimed her and how she had claimed him in return. 

Unable to hold it in any longer, Kylo let those three words pass through his lips. 

“I love you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork at the bottom was done by the amazing Clara-Gemm and the post can be found on tumblr here http://clara-gemm.tumblr.com/post/182188666639/stetson-hats-and-abo-prompted-by-reysexualkylo

* * *

_I love you._

Nobody had ever loved Rey before. Her parents didn’t, Unkar Plutt certainly did not. And yet, this Alpha… this outlaw… loved her with every fiber of his being. Rey knew it to be true because she could _feel_ his emotions over their strange connection.

He kissed her neck again, right over her mating mark. Rey let out a little gasp as she felt slick coat his cock that was still locked inside of her.

“I love you too, Alpha. Ben, my Ben.”

Rey looked over her shoulder and saw that Ben’s eyes were glazed over, half lidded in contentment.

“Sleep now, my precious Omega,” Ben said.

They both settled back down against the pillows and fell asleep wrapped up in the other’s arms.

***

The following morning, Rey’s stomach growled. But even more pressing— she felt the stirrings of her heat. Her body was starting to feel hot again.

Ben woke with a start and crawled over her body. He stroked his erection a few times and then pressed it inside. She was already slick with arousal, giving Ben no resistance to slide to the hilt.

Where the previous day’s coupling was desperate and needy, this one felt slow and sensual. Ben brought out little gasps from Rey, her skin was warm against his, and her nipples pebbled in the warm air of their rented room.

Ben leaned over her to suck a nipple between his lips. The warmth of his mouth and the wet flick of his tongue sent pleasure coursing through her veins.

Her body was aflame but her Alpha was giving her everything she needed. Her cunt hugged his cock and Rey couldn’t wait to feel the splash of his spend, painting her inner walls.

She dragged her nails down his back and then cupped his ass. Her Alpha had a fine ass, muscular and tight. She squeezed his bottom to encourage him to thrust harder.

It didn’t take Rey long to fall into her release, her cunt fluttering and contracting around Ben’s hard length. In return, he came inside her, his knot locking inside as he filled her completely.

***

Once his knot deflated and Ben pulled out of her, Rey’s stomach growled again. He frowned and quickly got up and dressed.

“Stay here Omega, I’ll retrieve some food for you.”

Rey sat up and stretched, the sheets pooling in her lap. His eyes focused in on her breasts and he seemed to forget himself for a moment, lost in his stare. Rey cleared her throat and Ben shook himself from his reverie.

“Don’t get dressed,” he added. “I’m going to have my breakfast as well when I return.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed and her cunt clenched at his naughty words. She found that she couldn’t wait to have his mouth on her again.

***

Kylo walked through the dusty streets of Takodana, searching the stalls for some fresh fruit to bring to Rey. He wanted to treat her to the finest of meals, but they didn’t have much time. Her heat was starting to fade and they would need to continue west. It was dangerous to stay in place for too long. Especially with Snoke on his tail, questioning Kylo’s loyalty.

Kylo stopped at a stand that was selling fresh fruits and warm loaves of bread. He pulled out his money and handed the cash over, piling the food into his canvas bag. He looked over to the other side of the stand where a few flowers had been picked from god only knows where. They were surrounded by the orange and brown dust of the desert and yet, these desert flowers were a vivid pink like the sunset.

“I’ll take the bouquet of flowers,” he demanded, slamming more of his money down on the wooden counter of the stand.

When he returned to their rented room, Rey was laying beneath the sheets as he had instructed her— completely nude. The bouquet of flowers were hidden behind his back. Rey was laying on her side, the lovely hourglass shape of her hip covered with the sheet. He smoothed his hand over the curve of her hip gathering the sheet in his palm and ripping it away from her body.

“There she is, there’s my lovely Omega,” Kylo crooned.

“What’s behind your back?” Rey asked with a curious expression on her face.

Kylo brightened, handing over the bouquet of pink flowers and watching as her eyes lit up.

“Ben! Alpha, they are beautiful,” she praised.

_Omega is pleased. You are taking care of your Omega’s needs._

He then handed over the canvas bag. Rey placed the bouquet on the nightstand and opened the bag, pulling out a small bundle of grapes. She popped on into her mouth and moaned around the taste.

Kylo kneeled on the edge of the bed and picked one of the grapes off of the vine, putting it between his lips. He lowered his mouth to Rey’s and guided the fruit into her mouth with his tongue, making sure to slide his tongue against her before pulling away.

“As much as I enjoy feeding you, I think I need to take care of myself. I am famished,” Ben smirked, pulling her thighs apart as he settled himself between them.

Rey’s pussy was so pretty and pink. Kylo spread her folds with his thick fingers and gazed down at her cute little clit before dipping down and sucking on the sensitive flesh. He gave her clit a few hard sucks before releasing it with a slick pop. Kylo then licked up her slit, groaning at the taste of her arousal.

Rey’s thighs began to shake, signaling him that she was getting close to being pushed over the edge. Kylo latched onto her clit and sucked— triggering her orgasm.

Kylo lapped up her release and moaned against her skin as she came down from the aftershocks.

“Thank you, omega.”

Rey tenderly brushed his hair behind his ear.

“Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?” she giggled.

Kylo smirked at her and winked, “No, that was a real treat, doll.”

***

After Rey had been fed, Kylo packed up their few belongings. It was time for them to continue their journey out west.

Kylo handed Rey a wad of cash and the key to their room, asking her to check out with the innkeeper while he got the saddlebags packed and the horses fed before they were to leave.

He made his way to where the horses were kept and ran a hand down Silencer’s sleek back. The horse chuffed at him in greeting. He grabbed a handful of grain and feed Silencer. The blue roan nudged him, eager to get her own fill. Kylo chucked and grabbed some more of the grain, feeding the handful to Falcon.

It wasn’t long before Rey had joined him. He handed her Falcon’s reigns and watched as Rey climbed onto the horse with ease. He couldn’t help that his eyes zeroed in on her tight ass in snug denim. Kylo had never been more proud to call Rey _his._

He mounted Silencer and together the headed out of Takodana. They started their journey down the main trail. Kylo knew of the towns he wanted to hit in search for his uncle. Yet, with Snoke’s motives being in question… Kylo decided that it would be beneficial for him and Rey to travel off the main trail once they had gotten out of the Takodana limits.

The sun was blistering high in the afternoon sky. Kylo pulled out his canteen of water and guzzled some down before handing it over to his mate. She needed to stay hydrated in this dry heat.

Kylo guided Silencer off the beaten path. The horses trampled over the craggy dried earth. Cacti was growing in various areas of the desert, causing Kylo to keep an eye out for the sharp bristles, not wanting one to snag on one of the horses.

Suddenly, Kylo had an idea. He brought Silencer to a stop and climbed off. Rey followed his lead and walked over to him with a curious expression on her face. They were in the middle of the desert, surrounded by miles and miles of rough, dusty terrain. There wasn’t a soul as far as the eye could see. They were entirely alone.

Kylo reached for Rey’s hand and she placed hers on his open palm. He interlaced their fingers and then guided Rey over to a spot a few yards away from where their horses stood dutifully.

He moved behind Rey and planted his hands on her hips. A tall cactus stood not even ten feet away from them. Kylo reached into his holster and grabbed his six shooter. The one that had his grandfather’s name engraved on the iron.

He handed the gun to Rey and held his hands over her own, showing her the right way to hold the gun. Kylo wanted to teach her how to shoot and now was no better a time than any other. There was no telling what they would run into off the beaten path and he didn’t want Rey to be at any sort of disadvantage.

He whispered the instructions into her ear, sliding his fingers over the back of her hand.

“Aim and then pull the trigger,” Kylo rumbled.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the concentration on Rey’s face. She bit her lower lip and held the gun steady with both hands.

The first bullet left the chamber in a snap, shooting past the cactus. Rey groaned in frustration and then held the gun steady once again.

Kylo evened her hips and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Relax, that was your first time shooting? Yes?”

“Mmhm,” she grumbled.

“You can do this Rey, aim for the top, pretend that the cactus is Plutt.”

He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. Their bond ignited with a rush of emotion. Suddenly, Rey popped off five more shots, emptying the chamber. All five shots pierced the cactus dead on.

Kylo blinked in surprise and awe. For many days now, ever since Kylo had met Rey and come to love her… he had imagined going back to Jakku and giving Plutt the death he deserved. Yet, seeing Rey— his little spitfire— shot at the cactus with such determination… well perhaps she would be the one to take Plutt out.

Rey lowered the six shooter and turned to face him. Her cheeks were pink from exertion and she smirked as she met his gaze.

Rey twirled the gun on her finger before handing it back over to him, winking as she walked past him towards Falcon.

Kylo watched as her hips swayed.

“You sure you’ve never shot a gun before just now?” Kylo chuckled.

Rey looked over her shoulder and grinned at him.

“What? Like it’s hard?”

She would be the absolute death of him.

They climbed onto their horses and set off through the desert in a comfortable silence. As night started to fall, Kylo decided it was time to make camp. They settled the horses down by a rock formation that curved to form a cavern. It would work for a shelter.

Rey started to pull out their food rations as Kylo started a fire. It had already started to get cold as the sun had started to set.

As the fire started to blaze, Rey sat down beside him on a log and handed him a loaf of bread. Kylo tore into the bread and chewed thoughtfully as he watched the flames dance.

“Where are we heading exactly?” Rey asked.

She had never asked him where his destination was. Rey knew that he was looking for Luke and yet he never did discern to her the details of their journey. His mate would follow him willingly.

“We have to go through Death Valley. On the other side it’s rumored that there is a place stunningly beautiful.”

Rey met his eyes and listened to him intently.

“There are green meadows and clear spring waters. I can only imagine that is where Luke ran off to. He told me stories when I was younger about far off places. It is almost unimaginable.”

“I’ve never seen anything other than the desert,” Rey whispered.

“I’ll take you there, I promise.” Kylo said, using his finger to pull Rey’s chin forward so he could capture her pretty pink lips in a warm kiss. “I will take you somewhere beautiful. Then we can call it our own.”

“Thank you, Alpha.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Kylo and Rey voyaged further, stopping only when they entered a small town where they could take rest. Kylo helped Rey down from her horse and tied each of them up in the stable before taking Rey’s hand in his own. 

Ever since they mated, Rey was covered with his scent. It made Kylo’s blood run hot. He knew that Rey’s scent was all over him as well. He relished the fact— wanted everybody to know that she was his and he was hers. 

Kylo pushed against the heavy saloon door and guided Rey inside with a warm palm on the small of her back. The air inside the saloon was thick with cigarette smoke. 

Rey coughed and waved a hand in front of her face to waft the smoke away. Kylo led her over to the bar and took the seat aside of her. 

The bartender greeted them both and asked for their drink order. Kylo ordered a whisky for himself as Rey asked for a water, smiling sweetly. The bartender started pouring Kylo’s whisky. 

“Can you tell us the name of this town?” Rey asked. She peered down at the paper menu in front of her. They were both hungry from the long travels through the valley. 

“Mos Eisley, just outside of Tatooine,” the bartender answered. 

_ Luke’s birthplace.  _ Kylo knew they were traveling towards Tatooine but he didn’t realize they had gotten so close. This could work in their favor. Somebody around here must have some information on Skywalker’s whereabouts. 

“What would you like to eat, doll?” Kylo questioned.

“Something hot. Chili?”

“Mm, make that two, please,” Kylo told the bartender sliding a bill across the counter. 

A man was seated down the bar nursing a whisky and taking drags from a cigarette. Kylo looked over at him asked to bum one. 

The man slid closer, holding out a dirty pack of cigarettes. Kylo took one out and placed it between his lips, thanking the man before grabbing a match from the book of matches and lighting it. 

“You’re not from around here?” the man asked— more of a statement than a question. 

Kylo took a drag of the cigarette before answering, “No, my mate and I are just passing through.”

He put his arm around Rey’s shoulders and she smiled at the man before burrowing into Kylo’s side. It was comforting to have her in his arms and he was sure she felt the same way. 

“I’m Arthur Tooney. But everybody here calls me Artoo.” 

“I’m Ben and this is Rey,” Kylo offered. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rey said with a smile. 

The bartender brought their food and set it down in front of them. 

“So Artoo, I’m looking for somebody that grew up around here. Know anybody that could help?” Kylo asked. 

“Depends, who ya lookin’ for and what’s in it for me?” 

“I’m looking for my uncle. Luke Skywalker.”

Artoo’s eyes widened as he shook his head from side to side. 

“No,” he shouted, pointing at Kylo’s chest. “No, Luke Skywalker said his nephew was  _ dead.  _ That he was the one to  _ kill  _ him.”

“That’s not entirely untrue. My uncle warned me of a greater evil and I refused to listen.”

“Luke claimed that his nephew had turned into something evil. Seduced by the dark.”

“Luke failed him,” Rey spoke up. 

Appreciation rolled off of Kylo at his sweet omega standing up for him. 

“Please,” Kylo addressed Artoo. “If you have any information about my uncle’s whereabouts— I need to know.” 

Artoo let out a sigh and took another drag of his cigarette. 

“I wish I could help you. But your uncle simply passed through like dust in the wind. He felt guilty for what happened to you— claimed that he had killed you. Wherever he disappeared… he went to get away from everybody.” 

Kylo growled and slammed his fist against the wooden bartop. They were back to square one. For a moment, the only sound in the saloon was the cheery piano and the laughter from the patrons. 

Suddenly, a man cleared his throat and called out to him. 

“You want information about Luke Skywalker?” 

Kylo snapped his attention around to a man seated at a table playing poker with a few other men. Kylo stared down at the man with apprehension.

“What do you know?” Kylo questioned. 

“The name’s DJ. Why don’t we play a hand or two and if you win, I’ll tell ya what you want to know.” 

***

That’s how Kylo found himself sitting at the table across DJ with a hand of cards and Rey perched on his lap. 

“So if I win… you give me the information I need.” 

“And if  _ I  _ win…” DJ smirked. “You have a mighty fine Omega there.”

Kylo felt his skin burn hot and he let out a growl of warning as his arm tightened around Rey’s waist. 

“Leave her out of this. How am I supposed to trust that your information is even legitimate?” 

DJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. He slammed it on the table and opened it to reveal an aged receipt. Kylo grabbed the paper and studied it. The receipt was for a train ticket and it was signed by Luke Skywalker. Before Kylo could search the receipt for the destination, DJ snatched it back up and placed it back in his wallet. 

“I knew the former sheriff skipping town on the train would be valuable one day. So when he purchased that ticket from me at the station, I pocketed the receipt. Now if you want to know where your uncle was heading, you’ll have to win a hand against me. I’ll have you know that I’ve never lost a game. Though… anything could happen.” 

“My Omega is not part of the deal,” Kylo snapped. 

“What is it that you can offer me if I win?” DJ asked. 

“Why don’t we play first and decide after a winner has been announced?” 

***

Kylo had learned how to play poker from his father. It was one of the only things his dad had taught him that was coming in handy. Han Solo was a gambler through and through. It would only make sense for his only son to inherit that same intelligence from him. 

DJ was incredibly cocky. So cocky that he didn’t see the way that Kylo purposefully lost through the first few hands. Just when DJ thought he was going to win it all with a smug look on his face, that’s when Kylo hit him where it hurt. 

Slamming his cards down on the table faceup, Kylo had a royal flush. DJ’s eyes widened and he stuttered in shock. 

“You… you must have cheated,” DJ insisted. 

“Never, now hand over the receipt,” Kylo said. 

DJ glared at him and then pulled out a gun. Kylo was just as quick, pushing Rey under the table before grabbing his own gun from the holster. All of the patrons in the saloon started to run around in a panic as gunshots were fired. Kylo and DJ were standing across from each other in a stalemate. 

“You think I didn’t recognize who you really are?” DJ sneered. “Kylo Ren.” 

“If that’s true then you best hand that receipt over. You know what I’m capable of.” 

“I know what you’re  _ worth.  _ I’ve heard the rumors. Snoke wants his prized pony back. That man knows you aren’t loyal to him any longer. You might have thought you had him fooled. But there’s a bounty on you— to be brought in alive. I intend to claim that reward.” 

Suddenly, Kylo saw a gun being pressed against DJ’s temple. Rey was standing behind the man, holding the gun to his head with fire in her eyes. 

“If that’s the case then what’s stopping me from killing you right here, right now?” Rey questioned. 

DJ pulled his wallet out and handed the receipt over to Kylo. Slowly, Rey made her way around the poker table, still aiming her gun at DJ. They needed to make a quick getaway. They would have to get to the train stop as soon as possible to get out of here. It wouldn’t be long before DJ informed his men that  _ the  _ Kylo Ren was in town and on the run. 

Snoke had officially turned on him. 

Kylo raised his gun to the ceiling and shot three times, causing debris to fall around the poker tables. It gave him and Rey enough time to rush out of the saloon. Kylo grabbed Rey around the waist and hefted her onto Silencer. He climbed in front of her and told Rey to hold on. Kylo slapped Falcon’s hind quarters and watched as the other horse tore off. He kicked Silencer’s side. The colt rushed forward and it wasn’t long before Falcon started to follow them. 

Kylo kept his eyes forward with Silencer’s reins in his hands. Rey had one arm slung around his waist while she turned and held the gun out behind them, guarding his back. 

As luck would have it, DJ’s men weren’t able to catch up to them. They didn’t slow down until Mos Eisley was just a dot on the horizon. 

Rey rested her head against his broad back. Kylo felt sweet beading at his brow as the sun beat down on them. It had been a few hours since the tussle at the saloon and he could tell they were getting closer to a train station from the smell of steam and steel and the sound of the engines. 

They came to a stop outside of the station. Kylo helped Rey down from Silencer and she then grabbed Falcon’s reins. They walked their horses to the stable. The man working in the stables agreed to board their horses for however long was needed. One look at the wad of cash Kylo had given him and the young man nodded with glee. 

They walked into the station as Rey handed him the receipt from Luke’s purchase. He examined the paper and noticed an abbreviation listed near the top. ACH— that had to be where Luke rode the train to. They made their way towards the counter to buy tickets. Kylo looked at the small ledger and read the destination “Ahch To.” That had to be the location that Luke escaped to. 

“Two tickets to Ahch To,” Kylo announced. 

“The train is just now leaving, if you hurry, you can make it,” the man behind the counter explained. 

Kylo threw their money down and grabbed the tickets. He and Rey started running towards the train as quickly as they could. If they missed this train there was no telling when the next one would get into the station and they needed to leave as quickly as possible.

The sound of the horn blared above signaling that the train was leaving the station. Kylo held Rey’s hand as they rushed forward. The man at the gate was securing them closed as Kylo jumped the turnstile and lifted Rey over. 

“Hey! You can’t do that!”

Kylo shoved the tickets against the man’s chest and continued to run. The train was starting up. If it got to full speed there was no way they would be able to outrun it. He still held Rey’s hand tightly as they raced towards the train. 

It started to pull away from the station and Kylo picked Rey up and started to run at a breakneck speed. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he caught up to the end of the train. Rey grabbed onto the rails and pulled herself over. 

The train started to pick up speed and Kylo was running to catch up. Rey was safe— that’s all that mattered. 

He felt his lungs burn as he reached out for Rey’s hands. She was leaning over the rails towards him. Kylo launched himself towards the train and Rey wrapped her arms around his back, holding him tightly as the train started chugging at full speed. She helped him pull himself over the rails and Kylo collapsed on his back in exhaustion. 

Rey pulled him into the train car and out of the open. This train car seemed to be used for storage. They were alone and exhausted from the events of the day. 

Kylo cupped Rey’s face and kissed her soundly. The kiss quickly turned heated, Kylo delving his tongue into her warm mouth. 

Gently, Kylo laid Rey down on the floor of the train car and covered her body with his own. His cock was already hard and insistent against her thigh. He needed her— every inch of her. Kylo worked his hands over the buttons of her blouse, revealing each creamy inch of her skin. Rey was shaking beneath him but he knew it wasn’t from fear, it was from the adrenaline coursing through their veins. 

Her small hands brushed down his chest until she cupped him through his breeches. She worked him free from his pants and stroked his erection. Kylo roughly pulled her pants down and sunk himself inside of her heat. She was already so very slick with arousal. Kylo thrust inside of her, needing to feel the comfort of being connected to her in the most intimate of ways. 

He pulled at her bralette, releasing a soft tit from the bindings. Instantly he lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked at her pretty pink nipple. 

Rey moaned beneath him and clenched her pussy as he dedicated his attention to her breasts. When he pulled away, he moved his mouth to her neck where her mating gland was inflamed. He admired the mark he left there claiming her as his own before closing the distance and sucking the spot. He growled against her neck, panting as he asked if she wanted his knot. 

“Yes, please. Knot me, Ben.” 

He felt his knot start to swell and he grunted as he came. And when his knot locked them together, he felt her cunt flutter around him as she came. 

Kylo pillowed his head in the crook of Rey’s neck, collapsing on top of her as his knot had them locked together. He felt his eyes start to glaze over— exhaustion taking over. Rey brushed her fingers through his messy locks and soothed him with her calm voice. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Sleep now, Alpha. I’ve got you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Rey squinted her eyes against the bright sun but she didn’t want to miss the sight laid out before her. Tall mountains of green occupied the landscape surrounded by crystal clear streams of water and broad meadows of soft grass.

She felt an arm curl around her waist and the warmth of Ben’s body against her side. His lips left a fleeting kiss against her mating gland right where he had sunk his teeth, marking her as his own.

She blinked her eyes and took in the view, letting a small breath out before she turned to meet Ben’s warm brown eyes.

“I never knew there was so much green in the world,” Rey marveled.

“We can settle here if you’d like,” Ben rumbled. “Ahch-To would be the perfect place to raise a family and build a homestead. After I confront Snoke. Once we are free, we can have whatever we want.”

“I’d like that,” Rey replied.

Ben squeezed her hip before stepping to the side, offering her his hand to take. She laced their fingers together as he guided her towards the long gravel drive that led to a log cabin.

The townsfolk of Ahch-To mentioned an older man that had moved there around the time that Luke had gone missing. The man kept to himself and had become somewhat of a hermit. From what Ben had told her, she was sure the mystery man was indeed the infamous Luke Skywalker.

Ben’s hand shook in her own as they got closer to the cabin. She could feel his nerves over their connection. She brushed a wave of encouragement and comfort over to him. Together they trekked up the drive until they were standing in front of the wooden door.

Ben let out a breath and raised his hand, rapping his knuckles against the wood. He waited for an answer and when none came Ben knocked on the door again.

“Go away.”

Ben gasped at the sound of the voice. Rey met his eyes and knew without words having to be spoken that the voice belonged to his uncle.

“Uncle Luke,” Ben called out.

The door cracked open and an older man with salt and pepper hair peered out at them. The man’s stony gaze turned sad when he glanced upon her mate. Luke pushed the door open to allow them entrance. Silently, they entered the cabin after him.

***

Thirty minutes later, they were seated on a worn couch in the living area of Luke’s cabin. Luke sat in an armchair on the other side of the room. Kylo’s uncle had offered them a drink and they accepted with gratitude after the long journey they had taken to arrive in Ahch-To.

“We need your help,” Rey stated.

“Who are you?” Luke asked with suspicion.

“My mate,” Kylo replied, putting an arm around Rey’s shoulders.

“I see,” Luke grumbled.

Kylo fought the urge to roll his eyes. His uncle was a Beta and never understood the dynamics of an Alpha and Omega pairing. To be quite honest, Kylo hadn’t understood it until he laid eyes on Rey.

“We aren’t here to talk about my mate. We are here because you were right about Snoke. I’ll never be free of him unless I take him out. I need your help.”

Luke sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Kid, you don’t need me.”

His uncle’s eyes were sad as he ran a hand over the front of his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I came here to die. I don’t want any part of this war.”

Kylo’s eyes widened and he felt his chest tighten with rage. He had traveled all this way and Luke was just going to dismiss him.

“No, I risked everything to find you. Snoke wanted me to execute you. I can’t do this without your help,” Kylo grit out.

Luke stood up and left the room without a word. Kylo bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fists in annoyance.

“This was a colossal waste of time,” Kylo said.

Rey reached for his hand. He stood from the couch and lifted Rey up with him, heading towards the door. However, they were stopped by Luke holding a pistol aimed at Kylo’s heart.

Kylo pushed Rey behind him— the need to protect his mate ingrained in his DNA. Luke lowered the gun with a smirk and handed it over to Kylo.

“The fuck is your problem?” Kylo spat.

“I was testing you. It seems you have grown into the Alpha your mother always wished you to be. She would be proud that you’ve found a mate. One that you would sacrifice your own life in order to protect. You should see her, Ben.”

“Maybe once this is all over. Though I doubt she’d want to see me,” Kylo admitted.

“That’s not true, her biggest regret was sending you away. And my biggest regret was losing faith in you. The proof is right in front of me— you heart wasn’t already turned. I pushed you into the life of crime.” Luke reached for Kylo’s hand and placed the gun against his palm. “I want you to have this. It’s your grandfather’s gun.”

“No,” Kylo shook his head. “I have Anakin’s gun.” He made to reach for the six shooter that was holstered by his side.

Luke smiled as he replied, “No, you have Vader’s gun. This— this was my father’s gun before he joined the Empire gang. I want you to have it.”

Kylo took the offered gun and admired it in the palms of his hands.

“It’s getting late, you should stay for the night. There’s soup on the stove,” Luke announced as he tramped back to his room.

***

As night drew close, the comfortable silence of the mountain town turned swiftly into chaos. Kylo jumped out of bed at the sounds of gunshots. He barreled through the door to find Luke in the hallway with his own gun at the ready.

“What’s going on?” Rey asked, moving to Kylo’s side as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

“This could only be the work of Snoke,” Luke called out. “Ahch-To is a peaceful town. Bandits never run through here. They don’t know of its existence. Could Jebediah Snoke have been tailing you?”

Kylo made his way to the front of the cabin and peered out the window. A gang of men were riding horses through the valley, firing shots into the air as they cackled with glee.

“The Praetorian Guard. It’s Snoke’s personal order of protection,” Kylo said quietly. “I have to go out there. I have to face them. This needs to end.”

“You aren’t going alone,” Rey replied, grabbing his arm with a feral look on her face.

“It’s too dangerous, Omega.”

“Don’t pull that Alpha shit with me,” Rey grumbled. She grabbed one of the guns holstered on his belt. Kylo smirked when he noticed it was the one that Luke had just given to him.

“Alright, well. We need to get moving,” Kylo replied.

“I’m right behind you,” Luke added.

Kylo watched as the older man started digging through an old trunk in the living area. Kylo furrowed his brow in interest but turned his attention back to the threat at hand. He and Rey exited from the back of the cabin, creeping through the trees to give them cover. The gang had stationed themselves at the end of the long driveway out by the main road.

Kylo was careful where he stepped so the twigs wouldn’t snap beneath his boots, giving away his location. Rey crept along his side and whispered in his ear.

“I’m going to head around to the back of them, if you come out to talk they won’t notice my approach and we can take them by surprise.”

Kylo nodded but bit the inside of his cheek in worry. He needed to trust that Rey could take care of herself.

“Be careful,” he replied, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He hoped it wouldn’t be their last.

After she had sneaked away, Kylo walked out onto the gravel with his hands raised in surrender.

“I just want to talk,” Kylo said.

The leader of the guards, a man named William, laughed as he walked forward.

“Snoke was right. You have turned, haven’t you.”

“I came here to fulfil my mission,” Kylo stated. “However, your intrusion allowed Skywalker to get away.”

“Stop lying, Ren. You reek of the Omega from Plutt’s brothel. The man wants his investment back. I see you’ve taken it upon yourself to _mate_ her. That is something that Kylo Ren would never have done. What have you turned into?”

Kylo felt anger course through his veins. He growled as he replied.

“She was never that overweight slug’s investment. Where is Snoke now? Why didn’t he come here himself? Scared that he won’t make it out alive?”

“No,” William smirked. “It was merely to keep you distracted.”

***

Rey watched from the shadows as Ben talked to the Praetorian Guard. She crept forward and felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She wondered if Ben could smell her fear. Could the guards? Or were they sufficiently distracted with Ben?

She raised her gun with steady hands and aimed it at the leader of the gang. She pulled the trigger and it clicked but nothing happened. A memory brushed her mind of her shooting lesson with Ben. He had chuckled when she had forgotten the safety.

“Safety,” she grumbled. Rey lifted the gun once more but before she could take the shot a sweaty hand covered her mouth while another hand wrapped around her waist. She bit into the fleshy palm and the man holding her swore before hitting her temple with the butt of the gun.

Rey fell to the ground, holding her head as it throbbed in pain. She turned on her back to look into the eyes of the man that had attacked her— only to see Unkar Plutt sneering down at her. Then everything went black.

***

Kylo felt the moment Rey had been hurt as a phantom pain seared through his temple that echoed her own. He let out a yell of frustration and ran towards the Praetorian Guard. He drew his six shooter and fired off shot after shot. Two of the six gang members were hit, dead before their bodies even hit the ground.

Kylo grabbed William by the shirt and shoved him against a tree holding the barrel of the gun to his head.

“Where is she?” he yelled. “Tell me where you’ve taken her.”

“She will be taken to Crait. Snoke wants you to come alone if you want her returned to you safely."

Kylo fisted the man's shirt, his finger on the trigger at the ready.

“Ben, run!” Luke called out.

Kylo turned to see that Luke was holding a lit stick of dynamite. He threw it at the retreating Praetorian Guard. Kylo pushed William down in the dirt and kicked him before retreating. He and Luke ran as fast as they could. Then the ground shook as the dynamite exploded, throwing them off their feet.

***

Rey startled awake. Her hands were tied behind her back and she realized that she was in the back of a covered wagon. She twisted her hands feeling the burn of the rope wrapped around her wrists. She bent her wrist and tugged, trying to free herself. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out. The only thing she knew for sure was that she needed to get out of this wagon. She writhed and twisted her hands and then felt a sharp poke against her palm. Gently, she felt around the floor of the wagon and brushed her fingers over the raised pointy end of a nail sticking out of the wood.

She snagged the rope against the nail and pulled. Again and again until the threads started to shred. Rey worked at her bindings until she had successfully freed her wrists.

Once she had gotten free, she pressed her ear against the wall of the wagon, listening to the voices in the front. One of them was Plutt and the other a female voice. It sounded like…

_Bazine._

“Once we get to Crait, you will be tasked with taking out Kylo Ren," Plutt announced. "You know what to do.”

Rey peered through the fabric of the wagon, seeing her former guardian hand the woman a bottle of poison.

“Yes, of course,” Bazine replied. “I’ll give him the kiss of death.”

“Remember yourself, Bazine. Snoke wants to see if Kylo Ren can be persuaded to return to his side first. We have the bait tied up in the back, if he still refuses, then it’s up to you to seduce him.”

“He was hardly interested the last time,” Bazine snarled. “This time I won’t let him refuse me.”

A train horn blared and Rey crawled to the back of the wagon. She took one last look at her abductors and then made the leap out of the moving cart. She rolled as she hit the ground. Looking around her, she saw the train in the distance, a singular shining light just on the horizon. That gave her time to run towards the tracks. She would get on that train. She needed to get to Crait before Bazine and Plutt. She needed to warn Ben!

Rey’s feet hurt as she pounded against the dirt, racing towards the tracks. The train approached with speed and she knew that she needed to find a way on board. Ahead of her she saw a decrepit barn, long since abandoned. She hurried to the building and started to scale the side. It was tall enough that she could see the approaching train. Rey steadied her feet on the worn wood. The train was only a few yards away now. She knew what she had to do. Rey clenched her fists and started running across the top of the barn. Her lungs burned and once she got to the end she leapt into the air.

Airborne. She was flying. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps this was the way she would die. But then her feet landed on the top of the train. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her palms rested on the vibrating steel.

She’d made the leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! We are nearing the end. One more chapter and then the epilogue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for character deaths. Not our babes though. So it'll be okay!

* * *

“I tasked you with one thing. One solitary thing. And you couldn’t even handle that?” Snoke roared as he looked down at the petulant faces of Unkar Plutt and Bazine Netal.

“Kylo Ren will arrive quickly and we will not have a bargaining chip without the _girl._ How could you let that slip of an Omega get away?”

“She’s always been a nuisance,” Bazine retorted. “More trouble than she’s worth.”

Snoke rubbed a hand down his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He was surrounded by imbeciles.

“We have an alternate plan,” Plutt pressed. “Bazine is going to work her charm on him.”

Snoke noticed the overweight man start to sweat. Plutt was clearly rattled with nerves.

“Don’t disappoint me. The moment Ren senses that his mate isn’t in danger, we will have lost our leverage.”

Snoke turned on his heel and walked towards the nearby saloon, leaving his underlings in the dust.

***

“You fucking blew them up,” Kylo growled, as he and his uncle sprinted away from the explosion.

“I don’t see what the issue is, Ben. They gave you the information you needed,” Luke paused and nodded his head in the direction of a covered wagon. “Come on, we’re going to need that to get to Crait.”

Kylo climbed onto the front box seat next to his uncle. He gazed down at the large chocolate brown, Arabian horse. He recognized the horse. The breath in his lungs caught as he blinked his eyes in surprise. _Chewie._

“Luke, why do you have my father’s horse?”

Luke sighed and grabbed the reins. The horse nickered as it kicked off. The seat beneath Kylo buckled with the speed the horse had shot off with.

“Ben, when you left. When I… _failed_ you. Your father fell into a deep depression. He was full of regret for not being the father you needed. He and your mother— they separated. He blamed himself for losing you.”

Kylo could tell there was more to the story. Luke was being cautious with what information he relayed.

“Tell me what happened,” Kylo urged.

“Before I disappeared, I stopped by your mother’s place. That’s when I found out that Han had left her. She asked me to take Chewie. I think it was too painful for her to be around the horse. She lost her son and then her husband.”

Kylo looked out into the night sky, watching the stars twinkle. He wondered where Rey was and if she was looking at the same stars, thinking of him.

“But my father. He’s alive. Somewhere?”

“That I don’t know, Ben. But perhaps if he hears of your return. Maybe he will come back. He and I abandoned your mother when she needed us most. That’s something we will have to live with.”

Kylo averted his eyes and watched the passing scenery change from green to brown. Soon they would be in the burnt orange canyons of Crait. Only when he had Rey safe in his arms, would he rest.

***

Rey arrived in Crait in the early morning. She stopped at a shop and bought a black stetson hat, dark wash denim, and a leather hide jacket. She changed in the back room, throwing her clothes in the bin. She hoped the scent of the leather would mask her own. Now that she was mated with Ben, their enemies would be able to scent him on her.

She kept her head down as she walked through the town. Rey stopped when she noticed a small corner store that had scented perfumes in the front window. She gazed at the names of the fragrances.

_Simply Alpha. Irresistible Omega._ There was another in the corner called _Beta Blocker._ Rey pushed through the doors, the bell chimed alerting the shopowner to her entrance.

“How can I help you?” asked a young blonde woman.

“Can you tell me about your perfumes?” Rey asked.

The woman nodded, “Sure, I’m Kaydel. I have three different scents. I can sense that you are a mated Omega so you wouldn’t want our _Irresistible Omega_ scent.”

Rey imagined how Ben would react if she wore something to heighten her scent and drive the unmated Alphas crazy.

“This scent is more for the ladies that work in the brothel,” Kaydel winked. “Simply Alpha masks your scent as an Omega. But it will call attention to yourself if you aren’t careful. Can I ask what your interest is in the perfumes?”

Rey leveled her eyes with the young blonde.

“I need something that will hide my scent.”

“Are you in some kind of danger? Where’s your mate?”

“He’s the one in danger,” Rey answered.

Kaydel picked up the third fragrance, “Beta Blocker will completely mask your scent. You’ll be a ghost.”

Rey touched the gun holstered at her belt.

“I’ll take it.”

***

It was mid afternoon by the time Kylo and Luke arrived in Crait. Kylo hadn’t been able to rest at all. Rey being a constant worry on the forefront of his mind. Since Kylo was asked to come alone, Luke had taken cover in the wagon.

His uncle had more sticks of dynamite at the ready and Kylo had to grit his teeth, wondering when Luke had gotten so batshit crazy.

Kylo pulled Chewie’s reins and stopped the wagon just outside of the town. He walked around to the covered wagon and peeked his head in. Kylo and Luke shared a silent glance. Kylo grabbed his guns and holstered them.

“I’ll head into town first. Don’t start blowing shit up until I have Rey safe and sound.”

“Noted,” Luke grumbled.

He started to walk down the dusty street into town. There weren’t many people milling around which didn’t give Kylo any comfort. Had Snoke and the rest of the Praetorian Guard slaughtered the locals?

As he passed through the town, he noticed shades being shut in the homes and the shops locking their doors. Snoke had already made his presence known in this town. The townsfolk were taking cover.

Kylo peered down squinted his eyes against the blaring sun. He held a hand to shield his eyes and waited for the haze to adjust.

Two blurry figures started to walk towards him. As they got closer, his vision cleared. He had seen these two before. Unkar Plutt and the whore from the brothel. Kylo clenched his fist and thought back to the promise he made to himself when he learned what this man had put Rey through. He would kill Plutt with his bare hands.

“You’re too late,” Bazine sauntered over, swaying her hips as she approached him.

Kylo’s body stiffened as she trailed a finger down his chest.

“We’ve already offed your mate.”

His jaw clenched and he lets out a growl, “You’re lying. Snoke was explicit. Come alone and she would not be harmed.”

“And you trust Snoke?” She pressed. Her hands slid down his chest and over his biceps. “Can you scent her?”

His brows rose in realization. No— no he couldn’t scent her. If she were here, if she were _alive,_ he’d be able to scent his mate.

Kylo roughly pushed the woman away from him as rage coursed through his veins. He stalked towards the whore, wrapping a large palm around her throat and squeezing.

“Bazine!” Plutt shouted. “Now!”

Kylo felt a sharp stab in his abdomen. It only enraged him more. He squeezed the life out of Bazine. Once he felt her pulse stop, he tossed her lifeless body to the ground. The world would burn for taking Rey from him.

“That dagger was coated in snake venom,” Plutt chuckled.

Kylo felt his vision start to blur. His knees buckled and he collapsed on the ground tasting dirt in his mouth.

The only relief he felt was knowing that if death were to take him, he’d soon be with Rey again.

***

Tears spilled from Rey’s eyes as she watched the man she loves fall to the ground. Unkar Plutt dragged Ben over to a barren tree, tying his wrists around the trunk with thick corded rope.

She took out her gun and walked with purpose towards Plutt. The man stood up and wiped his dirty hands over his trousers.

“Fuck you,” Rey spat.

Plutt whipped around and snarled at her.

“You should have stayed gone, girl. Now put that gun down like a good little Omega.”

He laced his words with an Alpha command. However, Rey pushed past the command and leveled her glare at her former guardian.

She held the gun steady and thought back to the shooting lesson Ben had given her in the valley.

“What? You gonna shoot me? You're nothing but an Alpha’s whore. Wouldn’t have the nerve to…”

His words were silenced by the bullet that pierced his heart. She lowered the smoking barrel of her gun and growled, “I’m nobody’s whore.”

***

Kylo felt the press of hands on his face. He opened his eyes blinked back tears as he looked into the face of Rey. Was it a mirage? Was he dead?

“Are you an angel?” he slurred.

She ripped his shirt and accessed his wound.

“I need to suck the venom,” she replied.

Then he felt lips on his abdomen and a gentle suction. She reared back and spit and then continued her task.

“Am I dead?” Kylo asked.

She spit again and then grabbed his face, bringing him closer.

“You’re not dead, I wouldn’t let you.”

He blinked again and asked, “Rey?”

She brought their lips together and kissed him soundly. His body was flooded with _her._ Their bond, her muted scent. She was alive. She was here. And she had saved his life.

***

Rey had gotten Ben freed from his confines. As she helped him rise to his feet, they heard the clink of metal spurs. She looked up to see an older man wearing all black heading straight towards them.

“Well isn’t this a sight to behold,” he sneered.

“S—Snoke,” Ben choked out.

Rey could tell that he was in no condition to fight. She needed to get him to safety as quickly as possible.

Ben leaned his weight on her as he stared at the man that had caused so much turmoil.

“Please, just let us leave. He can barely walk,” Rey yelled.

“It’s simple, Omega. He will leave you and come back to my side. Then you will both live. You really thought he could care about you? A worthless orphan. Your own parents didn’t want you.”

The words stung. Rey narrowed her gaze, ready to pull her gun on this man and silencing him once and for all. However, she wasn’t given the chance. With lightning speed, Ben pulled the trigger of his gun, shooting Snoke in the side. The old man fell to the ground and shouted in pain.

Ben didn’t stop there, he continued to shoot until he had emptied his chamber. He kept pulling the trigger long after Snoke had expired and the bullets had run out.

“Ben! Ben, you can stop. He’s dead!”

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he lowered the gun. He wrapped his arms around Rey, hugging her tightly to his chest as he shook with sobs.

“Ben, I’m here. He can’t hurt you anymore. He’s gone. I’m here. I love you.”

“What he said. It’s not true. You are everything to me. I love you.”

She nuzzled against his neck, breathing in the heady scent of firewood, cedar, and _Alpha._

_Mine. My Alpha._

Their lips met in a desperate kiss. Needing to feel. Needing to _taste._ Rey sucked Ben’s lower lip into her mouth and nipped him. He moaned into her mouth and thrust his tongue inside.

“Hate to interrupt, but we’ve got to go. Now!”

Ben and Rey broke apart to see the smug expression on Luke’s face.

“Wait, what’s the rush?” Rey asked.

Off in the distance and explosion went off, fire and clouds of smoke filled the air.

“That,” Luke gestured. “Was the hideout for the remaining members of the Praetorian Guard.”

“You are a crazy son-of-a bitch,” Ben groaned.

Rey led Ben away from the town of Crait. Luke held the tarp to the back of his wagon open so Ben could lay down inside. Rey was beside him the entire way back to Luke’s homestead.

This was only the beginning. They were free from the demons that held them back. Now they could start the next chapter of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue!

* * *

Rey woke up to the feeling of Ben’s lips on her neck. She sighed happily and turned in his arms to capture those plump lips of his in a heated kiss. The bed creaked as Ben grabbed onto her waist and rolled her over so she was straddling his hips. 

They were both still naked from their lovemaking the night prior. Ben’s cock was already hard and throbbing. His hands on her waist rocked her so his cock rubbed against her slick folds. Rey’s eyes fluttered shut as she let out a husky breath. 

“Please, please Alpha.” 

She was at the very end of her heat. The pulsing need was just a slight itch that needed to be scratched. Ben leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking at her supple skin. He lifted her to bring her closer, never releasing her breast from his mouth. The head of his cock nudged at her entrance and she felt her slick coat him. 

Ben pulled away from her breast, releasing it with a slick pop as he hilted himself inside of her tight cunt. 

“Fuck Omega,” he growled. “You feel so good.” 

Rey looped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly as he started to thrust. She would never tire of the feeling of Ben being inside her. She felt loved and complete. They were made for this. 

Their cabin was filled with the soft sounds of their mingled breaths and the gentle slap of skin on skin. Ben wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her snug against him as he pounded into her from below. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples hard against his skin, sending jolts of arousal straight to her core. 

“Ben, my Ben,” she panted. 

“I love you, I love you, Rey. My Omega. My wife!” 

She felt her orgasm rising, his knot swelled and locked inside her cunt. Her walls fluttered around his cock milking him of his own release as he shouted and spilled inside of her. 

They rolled to their sides and held each other as his knot was locked into place. Spurts of his come filled her cunt every few minutes until his knot started to deflate. He slid out of her and snuggled up against her neck, licking the mating mark he had left on her neck all those years ago. 

“Do you think?” Rey asked, placing a hand on her flat stomach. 

“I do,” Ben answered. “You know how good I am at getting you pregnant, doll.” 

Rey hummed in satisfaction. 

“Speaking of, your parents should be here any minute with the kids. We should get dressed.” 

Ben growled and nipped her skin. Rey watched as he rolled out of Ben and walked across the room completely nude to the dresser. She couldn’t help but to admire his muscular ass. He turned to find her staring and gave her a cocky wink. 

Rey simply smirked and joined him by their dresser, giving his rump a little pat before pulling out some clothes to change into. 

***

After Snoke’s demise, Ben and Rey had traveled with Luke back to Ahch-To. They had decided to travel further north in search of a place to call their home. They settled in a beautiful town called Batuu. It had snow capped mountains, green forests, and crystal clear mountain springs. 

It was everything that Ben had dreamed of to provide for his Omega. It wasn’t long after they moved into their cabin that they had gotten married. Luke was a constant visitor and one weekend he brought with him a couple of surprise visitors. 

Leia had reached out to Luke about Han’s return. Word had spread that Ben was the man to take out the infamous outlaw, Snoke. When they had all arrived on Rey and Ben’s porch, it had been a vastly emotional moment filled with hugs, tears, and many whispers of apologies from all three of them. 

They welcomed Rey with open arms. It warmed Ben’s heart that he could give her the family she never had. 

The first of their children to be born was Benedict. Little Benny was now nine years old. He had Ben’s dark curly locks and Rey’s hazel eyes as well as Rey’s freckles dusting his button nose. He was the perfect blend of both of them. Violet was the next to join their family. She had just turned seven and she had long curly brown hair and alabaster skin like his own. However, she had startling blue eyes that he could only assume came from her mother’s genes. 

A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts and he walked over to welcome his parents and his children into their home. Violet jumped into his arms and he twirled his daughter around in a circle. Benny hurried past them to flop on the couch which only made Ben chuckle at his son’s antics. 

Rey offered Leia and Han some drinks and blushed when she handed them over. 

“Thank you for watching them this week,” Rey admitted. 

Ben smirked; his wife was still so shy when it came to her heats. His parents were more than willing to watch their grandchildren so Ben could take care of his Omega. Leia had been pestering them about when the next grandchild would be conceived. Ben hoped that they would be giving her some good news in the coming weeks. 

***

That evening, Han and Leia left to go back to their cabin. Ben took Benny to the gardens to pick some vegetables for their dinner. Silencer and Falcon were grazing in the fields and he walked over to brush the horses and give them some feed. Rey and Violet were in the kitchen preparing the roast chicken for dinner and the smell permeating the back porch from the kitchen was making his mouth water. 

“How was your week at Grandma and Grandpa’s?” Ben asked his son, while he brushed Silencer’s mane. Benny was gathering some of the russet potatoes from the garden.

“It was great! Grandpa taught me how to shoot a gun.” 

“He what?” Ben seethed. He would have to have a talk with his father about what he did with his children while they were in his care. Ben wasn’t naive enough to believe that there wouldn’t be any conflict or threats of outlaws, but Batuu was a very peaceful town. And if anybody taught his son how to shoot a gun he wanted it to be  _ him.  _

“Don’t be mad, dad.” 

Ben felt the irritation melt away when he looked down at his son’s sweet face. He ruffled his hair and leaned down to kiss the crown of his head. 

“I’m not mad, Benny. Let’s take these vegetables to your mother and sister.” 

Once dinner was finished, Ben and Violet set the table and Rey served all of them heaping portions of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli. Rey pressed a kiss to his cheek and he absolutely purred in satisfaction. 

Never did he ever believe that he would be blessed with a family to call his own. One with a loving mate, and two beautiful children. He thanked his lucky stars that he wondered through that dusty town of Jakku. It was what had set him on the path to finding his Omega. 

Their bond had been immediate, wrapping around them like a lasso. And Ben wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


End file.
